


Записки Наблюдателя

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Истребительница вампиров Клэри Фрэй пытается жить дальше после сражения с собственным отцом. Джейс и Саймон, каждый по своему, пытаются ей помочь, но новая битва уже на порогеПримечание/Предупреждения: Истребительница!Клэри, Наблюдатель!Алек, демон!Джонатан, многочисленные смерти второстепенных персонажей, события происходят до начала сериала "Баффи", приблизительно в начале девяностых годов двадцатого века





	Записки Наблюдателя

Из личного архива:  
 _«Дорогая М., спешу сообщить, что слухи правдивы. Девочка прошла инициацию и убила первого вампира прошлой ночью в моем присутствии. Твои опасения не имели оснований. Она в полной мере осознает суть происходящего и достаточно ответственно подходит к своему призванию. Касательно А. Я уже подал прошение Совету и рекомендую назначить его Наблюдателем. Конечно, это вызвало споры, многие сомневались, но результаты его тренировок беспрецедентны, а, учитывая ситуацию, нам необходимо предпринять срочные меры. И назначение А. может стать именно тем, что нужно, чтобы Совет стряхнул вековую пыль со своих протоколов.  
Я же отправляюсь на законную пенсию. М. передавал благодарность за помощь с похоронами. Передавай привет Р.»_

  
— Как ты думаешь, в чем твоя цель?  
— В смысле? — Клэри бросила короткий взгляд на Джейса и тут же снова отвернулась к свежей могиле. Там все еще стояли вазы с пышными букетами из лилий, от которых исходил густой, насыщенный аромат, делавший и без того душную нью-йоркскую ночь еще невыносимей.  
— Как Истребительницы, — Джейс сложил руки на груди и переступил с ноги на ногу. Кол в его руке казался обычной щепкой — насмешкой к облику а-ля брутальный мачо. — В чем цель того, что делаешь?  
— Я убиваю вампиров и демонов, — все еще не понимая, к чему это он, ответила Клэри, утирая со лба капли пота.  
— Зачем? — продолжал спрашивать он. — Ты ведь не маньяк и не серийный убийца — только они убивают собственно ради убийства, ради процесса, но ведь тебе важно не это?  
Клэри устало вздохнула:  
— Джейс, я не в настроении для твоих наставлений, — она уткнулась лицом в ладони. — Я не спала два дня. Нужно сдать проект по живописи в пятницу, а вчера мне пришлось полночи бегать по кладбищенскому поясу за теми придурками из Темного братства.  
— Я бегал по нему вместе с тобой, — возмутился тот.  
Клэри снова вздохнула и потерла переносицу:  
— Все, чего я хочу, это дождаться, когда... — она вскинула глаза, чтобы прочитать надпись на свежем надгробии, — ... новообращенный мистер Тиберли вылезет из своей могилы, чтобы сделать свое дело и пойти домой прежде, чем минет половина ночи. Вот моя цель.  
— Клэри, — Джейс осекся, подбирая слова. — Это выматывает, да, но после смерти Ходжа тебе нужен Наблюдатель. И пока Совет не пришлет тебе нового... — он вздохнул и развел руками. — Я просто делаю, что могу.  
— Вот только мне не нужен Наблюдатель, — устало выдохнула она. — Тем более тот, кто не понимает, что делать.  
Прежде чем Джейс успел ответить, холмик земли на свежей могиле пришел в движение и на поверхности показалась серая от грязи рука, а следом и ее обладатель, тут же оскалившийся в их сторону искаженной оскалом мордой.  
— Наконец-то, — с облегчением заметила Клэри, тут же метнувшись новообращенному вампиру наперерез.  
Уже привычно вскинув руку, она остановила замах — почему-то большинство вампов, стоило им вылезть из могилы, пытались или ударить по голове, или схватить за шею. На первых патрулях Ходж объяснял это инстинктом. Живой потребностью окончательно завершить переход от человеческой жизни к демонической, отведав крови. Тогда в этих словах виделась логика, теперь же Клэри невольно выискивала в них двойное дно и несостыковки. Вампир рванулся вперед, увернувшись от взмаха ногой, и ударил в ответ, заставив ее пошатнуться и приложиться об одну из старых могильных плит. Столкновение лишило Клэри ориентации, но путь к ней тут же перегородил Джейс.   
Теперь после десятков ночей, заполненных охотой, Клэри понимала, что ему, даже со всеми тренировками и опытом, тяжело сражаться наравне с вампиром, пускай и новичком. Джейс бил изо всей силы, не сводил глаз с противника. Постоянно в напряжении, постоянно на пределе. Абсурд, но в такие моменты он был особенно красив, как будто великий воин из другого времени, и Клэри не могла сдержать предательской восхищенной дрожи. Вот только Джейс все равно был всего лишь человеком, и одна ошибка — все, что было нужно его противнику. И он ее совершил.   
Вампир прыгнул, обрушившись на парня сверху, и Джейс тяжело упал на землю, выбыв из борьбы, но Клэри уже поднялась на ноги. Вамп явно не ожидал, что девушка так быстро поднимется, а потому не сдержал раздражения, вновь оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу. Спина ныла от удара о камень, пальцы закоченели от холода, но Клэри не останавливалась. Удар, другой, толчок, блок — вампир пошатнулся, споткнувшись о собственную могилу, и этой заминки — этого мгновения — было достаточно, чтобы Клэри успела вонзить деревянный кол в его сердце.  
Перед тем, как рассыпаться в прах, тот удивленно посмотрел на нее, будто ощутил нечто неведомое, и Клэри в который раз задумалась о том, что испытывали ее противники в такие моменты. Боль? Страх? Ужас? Почему именно удивление? Что их так удивляло?  
Джейс коротко застонал и, воспользовавшись протянутой рукой как поддержкой, поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты — молодец. Хороший удар.  
Клэри покачала головой и, спрятав кол во внутреннем кармане куртки, направилась к выходу с кладбища.

  
«...Уильям Кровавый, также известный как Спайк, обращен в начале XIX века в Лондоне, Великобритания. Прозвище „Кровавый“ согласно немногочисленным свидетельствам того времени получил за особое пристрастие к пыткам своих жертв железнодорожными штыками. Из-за убийств был вынужден покинуть родной город. Впоследствии неоднократно был замечен в Европе. Во время Боксерского восстания впервые столкнулся с Истребительницей (убита). После этого отбыл в Америку (точная дата отсутствует). В 1977 году встретился с Истребительницей Никки Вуд (убита). Согласно дневникам ее Наблюдателя...»  
Стук двери заставил Саймона вскинуть голову, оторвавшись от изучения одного из уцелевших в пожаре фолиантов. Спустя мгновение в зале появился Джейс, который удивленно вздрогнул, заметив его посреди разрушенной комнаты.  
— Льюис? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — на лице Джейса не было пренебрежения или злости, хотя Саймон старательно их выискивал.  
— Разбираю завалы, — демонстрируя зажатую в руках книгу, отозвался он. — Кто-то же должен знать, что в них написано. Ходж не вел никаких записей, а Клэри понадобится любая помощь...   
— О, — вопреки ожиданиям Саймона Джейс не отпустил ни издевки, ни насмешки, а согласно кивнул. — Да, в этом есть смысл. Мне всегда было легче с оружием, чем с книгами, но... — он шагнул чуть ближе, — как ты сюда вошел?  
Саймон не сдержал смешка:  
— Через дверь.  
— Я ее закрывал.  
— Я знаю, где Ходж держал запасной ключ.  
Джейс вытащил руки из карманов и устало потер переносицу.  
— Тебе пора прекратить постоянно упоминать Ходжа.  
— Я не Клэри, — Саймон недовольно скривился, расслышав командные нотки в голосе парня. — Не надо мне указывать.   
— Тебя вообще здесь быть не должно, ты — всего лишь человек, ради всего святого, — как будто про себя пробормотал Джейс.  
— Хэй! — возмутился Саймон, подскочив на ноги. — Всего лишь человек или нет, но я спас тебе жизнь!  
— Один раз!   
— Два, — язвительно уточнил Льюис.  
Джейс уже открыл рот, чтобы снова возразить, но отметив яростную готовность Саймона отстаивать свою точку зрения, махнул рукой:  
— Дьявол с тобой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это равносильно проклятию, верно?  
Джейс прошел к лестнице, ведшей на второй этаж дома, где скрывалась пара спален, чудом уцелевших после пожара, устроенного Ходжем, когда они с Клэри раскрыли его причастность к ритуалу, задуманному Валентином.  
— Однажды ты погибнешь из-за своего упрямства, Льюис, — без тени усмешки заметил он напоследок.  
— Тогда тебе не придется тратить на меня свое время, — в тон ему отозвался Саймон. — В конце концов, я тебе никогда не нравился.  
— Я такого не говорил.  
Услышав последние слова, Саймон резко обернулся, но Джейс уже скрылся наверху.  
— Кто бы мог подумать.

  
Звонок раздался, когда Джейс вышел из душа, вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем.   
— Да, — в трубке грубо трещало.  
— Для вас звонок из Лондона, — проговорил безликий голос, тут же сменившийся бархатным баритоном. — Мистер Вейланд?  
— Мистер Бранвелл, — чуть погодя распознал звонившего Джейс. — Признаться, я уже и не надеялся услышать когда-либо ваш голос.  
— Как и я, мистер Вейланд, надеялся, больше никогда не слышать вас, — ядовито отозвался тот. — Мне поручили довести до вас решение Совета по вашему запросу.  
— И? — Джейс невольно замер. С момента гибели Ходжа он отправил с десяток писем в адрес Совета, но все они оставались без ответа. До сих пор.  
— Совет все еще разбирается с последствиями атаки адептов Моргенштерна. Наши ряды поредели, поэтому было принято решение отложить назначение нового Наблюдателя для мисс Моргенштерн.   
— Фрэй, — резко поправил его Джейс. — Клэри не носит фамилию отца.  
— Не важно, — скучающе отозвался мистер Бранвелл.   
— Значит, вы просто бросите ее? Это так Совет охраняет Истребительницу? Она ничего не знает! А как же ваш хваленый кодекс? — раздраженно зашипел в ответ Вейланд. — Или когда дело касается собственной задницы, все не так просто?  
— Язык, мистер Вейланд. Ваши манеры со временем ничуть не улучшились, — его собеседника явно взбесила откровенная грубость.  
— Вежливость нужно заслужить, — в тон заметил Джейс.  
— Совет борется со злом, мистер Вейланд. Жизнь одного человека, даже Истребительницы, всего лишь маленькая песчинка в сравнении с глобальными проблемами этого мира.  
— Конкретно вы, мистер Бранвелл, читаете книжки, сидя в сортире. Со злом сражается Клэри, — все еще кипя от возмущения, съязвил Джейс.  
— Еще одно слово, мистер Вейланд, и я лично устрою так, что следующие двадцать лет вы будете питаться через трубочку, — даже не пытаясь скрыть угрозу, вдруг ответил тот.  
Джейс замер, распахнув рот, вслушиваясь в треск из телефонной трубки. Он хорошо чувствовал, когда стоило остановиться.  
— Так вот. Совет решил принять более взвешенное решение, а потому на время отсутствия постоянного Наблюдателя согласился с вашим временным кураторством над мисс Моргенштерн. Разумеется, с более чем щедрой оплатой.  
— Я бы остался и без ваших денег. Но если это была попытка заставить меня отказаться от них, то вы провалились.  
— Всего хорошего, мистер Вейланд.  
— Звучит, как «горите в аду», — не удержался от последней шпильки Джейс.  
— О, я никогда не буду столь очевиден, — бросил напоследок Бранвелл, прежде чем закончить разговор.  
— Скотина, — выдохнул Джейс, уже положив трубку.

  
Охранник на входе окинул Клэри придирчивым взглядом, оценивая затянутые в темные колготки и короткие джинсы ноги, скользнул взглядом по глухо застегнутой куртке, и лишь потом великодушно кивнул, пропуская ее внутрь.  
«Пандемониум», когда-то полюбившийся ей за атмосферу, полумрак и хорошую музыку, теперь казался всего лишь очередными охотничьими угодьями для вампиров, а значит, и для нее. Иногда Клэри чудилось, что это всего лишь затянувшийся кошмар. Глупый, навеянный ужастиками и дурацкими разговорами с Саймоном о ценности «Дракулы» Брэма Стокера для современной культуры. И очень-очень хотелось проснуться. Вот только не получалось.  
Потому что все это реальность. Отец — безумный ученый, стремившийся переписать законы природы. Брат — отравленный магической кровью полукровка. Их единственная цель — древний ритуал перерождения в демона. А Наблюдатель — предатель и убийца. Привыкнуть к мысли, что Ходж, заменивший Клэри отца, помогавший освоиться, справляться с раздирающей тело силой и опустошающим чувством одиночества в груди, с легкостью выдал ее сумасшедшему гению, в лице Валентина, было тяжелее всего. Ведь насколько бы Джонатан и Валентин не были бы близки ей по крови, в отличие от Ходжа, Клэри никогда их не знала.  
— Хэй, Клэри! — голос Саймона с трудом пробился сквозь гудящие басы, и она тут же отыскала друга за небольшим столиком неподалеку от танцпола, куда поспешила пробиться.  
— Давно здесь? — коротко поцеловав Льюиса в щеку, поинтересовалась она.  
— Полчаса, — ответил Саймон, качая головой в такт музыке. — Тебе принести выпить?  
— Да, что-нибудь легкое! — прокричала она в ответ.  
Тот с готовностью кивнул и, чуть пританцовывая, направился к бару.  
Если бы не Саймон, Клэри вряд ли бы справилась. Друг, по воле случая втянутый в вечное противостояние добра со злом, с небывалой легкостью принял и существование вампиров и демонов, и сверхъестественную силу, избравшую Клэри новой Истребительницей, и все, что шло вместе с этим в комплекте. А это значит: синяки, внезапные нападения, крест на груди и многочасовые посиделки в доме у Ходжа за книгами в поисках ответов. Он был ее опорой и поддержкой.   
Как Джейс. Хотя и тут все не так просто, как хотелось бы.   
В ожидании Саймона Клэри неторопливо осматривалась по сторонам. Одних танцующих сменяли другие, оглушительно громкие басы продолжали отбивать ритм, а по темным, едва освещаемым углам то тут, то там виднелись парочки, укрывшиеся от суеты. Свет моргнул раз, другой, а мелодия сменилась на более томную, когда Клэри заметила Джейса, скользнувшего в зал.   
Его сложно было не заметить. Не из-за одежды — Джейс, будто рокер, постоянно носил черное. И не из-за внешности, хотя Клэри сходу заметила пару девиц, провожавших его восхищенными взглядами. Было что-то в его поведении: какая-то плавность, притягательность, будто у матерого зверя. Та самая притягательность, на которую и сама Клэри клюнула, когда увидела Джейса впервые в такой же ситуации. Да и кто бы её обвинил? Девочки любят плохих парней, а Джейс никогда не пытался делать вид, что он хороший. Для него охота, истребление было любимым делом, стремлением всей жизни, единственным, что он умел. Конечно, Клэри последовала за ним, как наивная глупышка, ведь он столько знал и умел. Мог прикрыть спину, убить демона и очаровательно улыбнуться после. С ним не было необходимости быть начеку, потому что с ним она была в безопасности.  
Жаль, что теперь она чувствует не тепло и приятное возбуждение от близости, а постоянно нарастающее давление.   
— А вот и напитки! — вернувшийся Саймон широко улыбался, передавая ей высокий бокал с коктейлем симпатичного голубого цвета и ярким зонтиком. — Алкоголь для дамы... — он торопливо водрузил на столики еще два бокала с ядовито-зелеными коктейлями и шумно уселся рядом. — Алкоголь для меня!  
— Не многовато? — тревожно наблюдая за скоростью исчезновения спиртного, спросила Клэри. — Сколько ты выпил?  
— Три, — тут же ответил Саймон, подвигая к себе один из фужеров. — Я сегодня иду в отрыв. Голова гудит от обилия жутких названий демонов и кровавых подробностей.  
— Я благодарна за это, ты же знаешь? — стоило ей оказаться среди потрепанных временем книг, Клэри невольно начинала вспоминать посиделки с Ходжем, а это, даже спустя два месяца, было слишком.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Саймон, казалось, даже не заметив напряжения, сковавшего ее тело. — Если захочешь отблагодарить меня танцем, я буду здесь до полуночи! — напоследок он игриво подмигнул, прежде чем снова отпить из своего бокала.  
Не сдержав улыбки, Клэри покачала головой:  
— Я — вряд ли, — она кивнула на девушку, которая стояла чуть в стороне от их столика и то и дело окидывала Саймона оценивающим взглядом, — а вот она была бы не против разделить с тобой пару танцевальных па.  
— У? — Льюис тут же огляделся, скользнул взглядом по тонкой талии девушки и высокой груди, подчеркнутой глубоким вырезом. — О. Это Морин.   
— Та самая безумная фанатка Морин? — тут же переспросила Клэри, припомнив имя из рассказов парня. — Та, что ходит на все репетиции и концерты?  
— Да, и это порой немного жутко, знаешь? В смысле, это чересчур.  
Клэри шутливо пихнула его в бок.  
— Эй! Ты — рок-звезда, фанатки — это естественно!  
— Фрэй, я — посредственный солист посредственной рок-группы, которая каждые два дня меняет название, — смеясь отозвался Саймон.  
— Кстати, как вы называетесь сейчас? — с улыбкой уточнила Клэри, наконец-то отпивая глоток из своего бокала, по горлу скользнула терпкая сладость.  
— «Крепкая как камень Панда».  
— Нет.   
— Да.  
— Вы не могли, — смеяться с Саймоном было легко.  
— Могли и сделали. Даже постер заказали, — сообщил тот.  
— И все равно. Посредственность не берут в школу искусств, а ты прошел конкурс и получил стипендию, — вернулась к первоначальной теме разговора Клэри. — Так что, мачо, вперед! Иди и пригласи Морин на танец!  
— Не хочу оставлять тебя тут одну, — чуть помявшись, признался Саймон.  
— Ерунда, — отмела сомнения Клэри. — Иди и покори ее.  
— Ладно! — он поднялся на ноги. — Как я выгляжу?  
Джинсы, футболка с ярким принтом, кожаная куртка сверху — в этом был весь Саймон.  
— Идеально, — отозвалась Клэри, и тот, кивнув, ринулся через танцпол прямо к Морин.  
Та внимательно следила за ним и широко улыбнулась, когда Саймон неловко, перебирая руками, все же начал разговор. Клэри наблюдала за этим с постепенно угасающей улыбкой. Чтобы не случилось, Саймон, его вера в лучшее и нескончаемый, казалось бы, оптимизм всегда помогали ей уйти от забот.  
— Привет, — не прошло и минуты, как на место Саймона опустился Джейс. — Я звонил тебе домой.  
— Я знаю, — отозвалась Клэри, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть, как свет и тень искажали его лицо. Это завораживало, а пальцы буквально зудели от желания сохранить этот образ в рисунке.   
— Ты меня избегаешь? — вдруг спросил Джейс, и Клэри все-таки повернулась к нему лицом.  
— Я тебя не избегаю. У меня сегодня выходной. Танцы, алкоголь, — она указала на полупустой бокал, — и никакой охоты.  
— Клэри, сейчас не время...  
— А когда будет время, Джейс? — перебила она. — Не ты ли мне говорил, как важно не забывать жить. Ходить на свидания. Помогать матери по дому. Учиться. Иначе охота поглотит все целиком. Или не говорил?  
— Говорил, — согласился Джейс, отводя взгляд. — Тогда все было иначе.  
— Да, — тут Клэри с ним согласилась. — Тогда я тебе еще нравилась.  
Джейс нахмурился и чуть подался вперед:  
— С чего ты взяла, что сейчас это не так? — в его голос вдруг пробралась небольшая хрипотца, породившая у Клэри ворох мурашек, в то же мгновение пробежавших вдоль позвоночника.  
— Тогда зачем ты это делаешь? — почти шепча спросила она, коря себя за безвольность.  
Он протянул руку и аккуратно заправил пряди волос, падавшие ей на лицо, за ухо, а затем коротко огладил пальцами линию скул и угол рта.  
— Ты должна быть готова, — Джейс не сводил глаз с ее губ.  
— Валентин мертв.  
— А Джонатан нет.  
— Мы этого не знаем, — Клэри отодвинулась, чуть сожалея об утрате контакта с его теплой ладонью, пахнущей машинным маслом.  
— Мы не нашли его тело, — напомнил Джейс, медленно опуская руку.  
— Джонатан не такой, как Валентин, — продолжала настаивать Клэри, вспомнив спину брата, иссеченную шрамами, его полубезумный взгляд и отчаянное желание, слышимое в раз за разом повторяемой фразе: «Идем со мной, Клэри». — Он не угроза.  
— Он не был угрозой, — поправил Джейс. — Клэри, если Джонатан жив, то он — демон.  
— И что? — раздражение, немного отступившее после разговора с Саймоном, вернулось к Клэри с новой силой. — В этом городе полно демонов. Но мы не убиваем всех. Потому что не все они опасны.  
— Хочешь сказать, что если демон или вампир не убивает, его можно не убивать, потому что он не несет угрозы? — с каждым словом Джейс становился все мрачнее. — Ты в это веришь?  
— Не все они зло, — твердо проговорила Клэри.  
Джейс кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и быстро огляделся по сторонам.  
— Идем, — он взял ее за руку и потянул к выходу из клуба.  
— Я никуда не пойду!  
— Мы просто выйдем на улицу. Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, — настаивал Джейс.  
— Я должна сказать Саймону, — Клэри посмотрела на танцпол, но не увидела там ни Льюиса, ни Морин.  
— Мы его найдем, — Джейс продолжал тянуть ее к двери. — Быстрее.  
На улице было как-то непривычно тихо. Ни очереди в ожидании пропуска в клуб. Ни одиноких прохожих. Только тусклый свет фонарей и приглушенное завывание полицейских сирен. Похоже, пока они были внутри, прошел дождь — асфальт казался мокрым от влаги, а пары мгновений на воздухе оказалось достаточно, чтобы Клэри невольно поежилась от холода.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Джейс? — она натянула спешно схваченную по пути куртку и удовлетворенно вздохнула, мгновенно согревшись.  
— Иди за мной, — он быстро осмотрелся и уверенно двинулся в проулок за клубом.  
Вздохнув, Клэри последовала за ним, откровенно не понимая, что в этом проулке могло быть столь важным. Из-за дождя и без того захламленный тупик казался буквально свалкой мусора: Клэри едва не поскользнулась на куче сомнительного происхождения, а когда уперлась рукой в кирпичную стену — тут же отдернула, ощутив что-то склизкое.  
— Если ты намеревался показать мне грязный проулок, Джейс, я тебя уничтожу.  
— Тише, — шикнул на ней тот. — Смотри, — он кивнул в сторону слабо освещенного и относительно чистого пяточка чуть дальше.  
Немного подавшись вперед, Клэри разглядела парочку, что сплелась в тесных — даже чересчур тесных объятьях. Парень стоял в тени — все, что было видно, это руки: одна запуталась в бледных, почти платиновых волосах девушки, а другая ненавязчиво скользила по её округлому заду. Мгновение спустя Клэри узнала платье, а затем и девушку — это точно была Морин. Предположение насчет личности парня подтвердилось миг спустя, когда парочка, прервавшись, чтобы вдохнуть, оказалась на свету.  
— Это Саймон и Морин, — Клэри нахмурилась, не понимая, что происходит. — И это не то, что я хотела бы знать о своем друге.  
— Просто смотри, — приглушенно отозвался Джейс с поникшим видом.  
На вопрошающий взгляд Клэри он не среагировал, уставившись вперед, так что ей не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как выполнить просьбу.  
Саймон времени определенно не терял. Поцелуй, судя по влажным, немного пошлым звукам нарастал, его рука скользила от лопаток к ягодицам Морин и обратно, а та послушно изгибалась, оплетая его, будто стебли вьюна ствол дерева. Однако вдруг вязкую атмосферу происходящего нарушил приглушенный стон.  
— Ауч! — вскрикнул Саймон, тут же отстранившись от Морин. Он провел пальцами по губам и нахмурился. — Ты меня укусила!  
— Прости, — тени исказили лицо девушки, делая его похожим на зловещую восковую маску.   
Клэри дернулась вперед, но Джейс остановил ее, молча кивнув на парочку, безмолвно предлагая наблюдать дальше.  
— Черт, кровь не останавливается... — пробормотал про себя Саймон.  
— Просто нужно зализать ранку, — усмехнулась Морин, на мгновение отвернувшись от него.  
В этот же миг ее лицо исказилось. Вместо миловидного личика появился звериный оскал: грубые надбровные дуги, ядовито-желтые, блестящие во мраке глаза, и острые клыки, выступающие из-за губы. Морин тут же встряхнула головой, вновь принимая человеческий облик.   
Клэри тут же рванула вперед, но Джейс оказался у нее на пути.  
— Что ты делаешь? — широко распахнув глаза, возмутилась она, не понимая, что тот творил.  
— Она ему не навредит, ты же веришь в это?  
— Что? Пусти меня?  
— Пять минут назад ты утверждала, что не все вампиры и демоны зло. Не все убивают, — мрачно напомнил Джейс, вцепившись в нее мертвой хваткой. — Это твои слова. Так давай проверим.  
— Ты спятил? — Клэри видела, как Морин снова подалась к Саймону, медленно слизнув кровь с его губ. — Пусти меня.  
— Клэри...  
— Пусти меня! — уже громче повторила она, наконец вырвавшись и устремившись к другу.  
Морин и Саймон тут же обернулись на крик.  
— Клэри! — воскликнул Льюис, широко улыбнувшись. — Что ты тут...  
Так и не дослушав его вопроса, Клэри с размаху ударила Морин по лицу, из-за чего с шумом упала на асфальт.  
— Какого черта, Фрэй? — тут же прокричал Саймон, наклонившись, чтобы протянуть той руку.  
— Саймон, она — вампир, — торопливо проговорила Клэри, заставляя друга попятиться.  
— Что? — нахмурился тот. — Очень смешно, Клэри, ты ведь сама сказала мне потанцевать с ней!  
— Я не шучу!   
— Да-да, конечно, она — вампир...  
Переулок огласил короткий рык, Морин рывком, игнорируя экстремально короткий подол, поднялась на ноги, оскалившись на Клэри.  
— Ты еще кто такая? — резко прошипела она.  
— Вот черт, — Саймон медленно провел рукой по волосам. — Я только что целовался с вампиршей...   
— Мы сейчас продолжим, Саймон, — на вампирской морде широкая флиртующая улыбка смотрелась жутко.  
— Нет, вы закончили, — ответила вместо друга Клэри.  
Недовольно скривившись, Морин бросилась в атаку. Высокие каблуки, которые любую девушку заставили бы быть аккуратнее, ей ничуть не мешали. Однако Клэри это не смутило — на первый же удар она ответила хуком справа, а когда Морин отлетела к противоположной стене проулка, добавила ногой, заставив вампиршу снова упасть на землю. Рука на автомате скользнула во внутренний карман куртки, где уже привычно стало носить небольшой острозаточенный кол. Морин вновь кинулась на Клэри, но встретила лишь кусок осины, легко пробивший грудь и сердце. Все, что она успела, — перевести взгляд на Саймона и ошеломленно раскрыть рот, в следующую же секунду осыпавшись на влажный асфальт скромной кучкой пепла.  
— Клэри... — пробормотал все еще ошеломленный Саймон, но она его не слушала.  
Одернув куртку, она ринулась к Джейсу, все это время стоявшему в стороне от драки. Когда она подошла ближе, он сложил руки на груди.  
— Клэри, ты должна... — хлесткая пощечина обожгла щеку и заставила его мотнуть головой в сторону.  
— Я ничего тебе не должна, — в ярости заметила Клэри. — Ты заставил меня смотреть, как вампирша нападает на Саймона!  
— Я следил за ней несколько дней, она никого не убивала. Саймон ей действительно нравился, она бы не стала... — Джейса прервала еще одна пощечина, заставив замолчать.  
Внутри все клокотало от первобытного гнева и ужаса при одной мысли о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы они оказались здесь парой минут позже. Клэри хотелось кричать. Мысли путались, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а Джейс... Просто стоял и смотрел. Даже не пытаясь оправдаться.  
— Зачем? — наконец, спросила она.  
— Ты должна привыкнуть к мысли, что любой может оказаться злом, даже самый близкий, — чуть погодя ответил Джейс. — Ты же знаешь, как мало нужно для обращения. Одна неудачная ночь — и завтра тебе придется драться со мной, матерью, Саймоном! Ты можешь сколько угодно твердить, что ты готова, но это не так! Сможешь переступить через себя и убить меня?   
— Сейчас, да, — ядовито отозвалась Клэри.  
Джейс вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Быть Истребительницей значит принимать тяжелые решения. У тебя нет времени на размышления, Клэри.   
— Что ж, — дрожа от ярости, выдохнула она. — Если ты ждешь от меня тяжелых решений... — Клэри чуть подалась вперед и выдохнула Джейсу прямо в лицо. — Если приблизишься ко мне, я тебя убью.

  
Голова все еще гудела от удара, хотя с момента инцидента, как Джейс предпочитал называть попытку встряхнуть Клэри, прошли почти сутки. Рука у нее оказалась тяжелая, и это не так плохо, если подумать. Вот только стало совершенно очевидно, что если он продолжит в том же духе, она выполнит угрозу и убьет его.   
Поэтому сейчас он вдавил кнопку звонка частного двухэтажного дома в фешенебельном районе Чикаго и искренне надеялся, что хозяин дома не допустит его ночевки у себя на крыльце. Пару мгновений спустя из-за двери послышались шаги, тяжелый вздох, а затем защелкали открывающиеся замки.   
Стоило хозяину дома оказаться на пороге, Джейс услышал:  
— Проваливай отсюда, Джейс.  
— И это все, что ты хочешь сказать брату? — возмутился тот. — Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Алек! А как же: «Здравствуй, Джейс, я очень рад тебя видеть?»  
Тот устало покачал головой, игнорируя подначивания:  
— Что тебе нужно, Джейс? — он потер переносицу и встрепал и без того торчащие, как попало, волосы. — Я устал и хочу лечь.  
— Время ланча. Поздновато для тебя, Лайтвуд, — быстро глянув на наручные часы, заметил Джейс.  
— Поздно лег. Собираешься и дальше подкалывать меня? — спокойно отозвался Алек.  
— А ты так и будешь держать брата на пороге? — в тон ему уточнил Джейс, но не дождавшись ответа, продолжил уже серьезнее. — Это не смешно. Давай, поговорим. Пожалуйста.  
Алек скользнул взглядом по его лицу, коротко задержавшись на наливающемся буром синяке под правым глазом, а затем молча отошел в сторону, жестом приглашая зайти. Джейс задерживаться не стал.   
Внутри дом был столь же роскошен, как и снаружи: деревянные панели, резные шкафы, антикварная мебель, картины и раритетное оружие на стенах. Заметив турецкие сабли XVII-го века в непосредственной близости от репродукции Ван Гога, Джейс не сдержал короткого смешка.  
— Что с твоим глазом? — Алек прошел мимо него, шлепая босыми ступнями по паркету. — Очередная пассия отомстила за измену? Или внезапно вернулся муж?  
— Все куда проще и сложнее одновременно, — Джейс прошел следом за ним на кухню. — Я сделал глупость и был справедливо за нее наказан. Два раза.  
— Заметно, — фыркнул Алек, вытаскивая из морозилки пакет со льдом и бросая его на стол перед Джейсом. — Раз уж ты не дал мне поспать... кофе?  
— Вот если бы у тебя было что-то покрепче пива в холодильнике... — мечтательно протянул Джейс и, приложив лед к пострадавшему глазу, удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Но ты же крепче пива ничего не пьешь.  
Вместо ответа Алек вытащил из настенного шкафа бутылку виски и со стуком поставил перед ним.  
— Не может быть, — пробормотал Джейс. — Кто ты и куда дел моего брата?  
— Очень смешно, — тот передал ему стакан, а сам, отвернувшись к плите, достал турку, в которую тут же щедро насыпал кофе.  
Пара минут, пока Лайтвуд неторопливо наливал воду и водружал турку на огонь, прошли в тишине.  
— Так и будешь лакать мой виски или все-таки скажешь, зачем пришел? — Алек не поворачивался, спиной чувствуя взгляд Джейса, упершийся ему между лопаток.  
— Мне нужна помощь.  
— Это было понятно еще снаружи, — язвительно заметил Алек, переступая с ноги на ногу.   
— Последние два года я жил у Ходжа, — наконец решившись, начал говорить Джейс. — Помогал ему тренировать Истребительницу.   
Алек на мгновение замер, но потом невозмутимо продолжил помешивать кофе, над которым появился первый дымок.  
— Ее зовут Клэри. Клэри Фрэй. И она...  
— Я знаю, что случилось, — перебил его Алек. — Я регулярно разговариваю с мамой и отцом.  
— Мариза не говорила, — удивился Джейс. — И ты знаешь, что Ходж...  
— Да, — коротко кивнул Алек, с удовольствием втягивая носом запах кофе, прежде чем выключить газ и перелить напиток в чашку.  
— Что ж. Тогда вкратце, — Джейс плеснул еще виски в стакан. — Совет так и не назначил ей нового Наблюдателя. Я пытался сделать, что мог, но... она воспринимает все в штыки.  
— Из тебя так себе учитель, — Лайтвуд прислонился к столу и неторопливо сделал глоток.  
— Я первый это признаю, — кивнул тот. — Вчера я попытался... вытолкнуть ее из зоны комфорта. Помнишь, как нас водили в вампирское гнездо?  
— Заставил ее смотреть, как вампиры питаются? — Алек прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, медленно расползающимся по телу.  
— Почти. Я поставил жизнь ее друга под угрозу и получил за это, — пояснил Джейс, цедя виски.  
— Пока что я на ее стороне, — пожал плечами тот. — Это не обучение, а насилие над личностью.  
— Она должна быть готова, — твердо проговорил Джейс. — Если Джонатан вернется, а он вернется...  
— Чего ты так боишься? — перебил его Алек. — Она справилась и с ним, и с Валентином. Справится и в этот раз. Если это произойдет.  
— Ты не видел ритуал, Алек, — покачал головой Джейс.- Кровь, эти мантры... Я многое видел, ты знаешь. Но это... магия такого уровня не может сулить ничего хорошего, а Клэри, она... хочет видеть хорошее, даже в демонах.  
— Мы все пытались это делать, — пожал плечами Лайтвуд. — Почему она не должна?  
— Это убьет ее.  
— Значит, на ее место придет другая.  
Джейс молча посмотрел на него, а затем прошептал:  
— Когда ты стал таким жестоким?  
Алек отвел глаза и ответил:  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Иззи умерла не из-за тебя, Алек.  
Тот с грохотом поставил чашку на стол, подался вперед и, сверкая глазами, прошипел:  
— А из-за кого? — он стиснул кулаки. — Я был ее Наблюдателем. Я ее тренировал. Я ее отпустил. Я опоздал, а она умерла. Моя родная сестра умерла, потому что я оказался слишком самоуверен.   
Не выдержав ярости, сверкавшей в его глазах, Джейс отвернулся.  
— Так что если ты пришел сюда, чтобы просить меня снова стать Наблюдателем, ты зря потратил время, — жестко отрезал Алек. — Я больше не буду этого делать.  
— Алек...  
— Нет, Джейс, — снова повторил тот. — И не проси.   
На кухне воцарилась неловкая тишина, а напряжение, казалось, можно резать ножом.  
— Я тоже ее любил. Она была и моей сестрой, — напомнил Джейс.  
— Но не тебе пришлось смывать ее кровь с рук, — Алек был непреклонен.  
— Если я похороню Клэри, ты пустишь меня в свой клуб? — ядовито уточнил тот.  
— Искренне надеюсь, что тебе не придется это делать.  
Джейс тяжело вздохнул, открыл рот, собравшись продолжить спор, но передумал.  
— Позволишь переночевать у тебя?  
— Конечно, — хрипло отозвался Алек. — И Джейс? Мне жаль. Но я точно не тот человек, который тебе нужен.  
Вейланд покачал головой:  
— Когда же ты начнешь в себя верить, Алек? Ты всегда был лучше меня. Сильнее. Всегда знал, как поступить, и не боялся принять на себя удар, — он подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. — Надеюсь, ты передумаешь. Ну а пока... покажешь мне спальню?  
— Конечно, — Алек сжал лежащую на плече ладонь. — Конечно.

  
Из личного архива.  
 _«... Знаешь, я стал хуже спать. Если Из идет на патрулирование одна, я брожу по дому. Не могу найти себе места. Успокаиваюсь, когда слышу, как поворачивается в замке ключ, а по деревянным полам тихо шлепают босые ноги. И я боюсь. Боже, Алина, ты бы знала, как я боюсь. Я не понимаю, как кому-то могло прийти в голову назначить меня Наблюдателем для моей же сестры. Это... глупо. Опасно. Просто-напросто аморально. Хотя сомневаюсь, что в Совете хоть кто-нибудь заботится о морали. Как будто это еще один способ сделать моим родителям больно. Вот только в результате страдают не они, а Изабель, потому что вынуждена слушаться меня. Нет, она, конечно, ничего не говорит, но я знаю. В конце концов, это моя обязанность. Учить. Тренировать. Защищать. Делать все, чтобы обеспечить ее выживание. Я должен. Даже если это значит перестать быть ее братом...»_

  
Все мышцы гудели от блаженной усталости, заставляя Алека мечтать о горячем душе и постели. Охота была успешной: гнездо мелких демонов-нури оказалось именно там, где он и предполагал, пускай пришлось немного поплутать в канализации на обратном пути.  
Размышляя о еще трех делах, лежавших у него в кабинете, дожидаясь своего часа, Лайтвуд и сам не заметил, как добрался до дома, вот только следы крови на крыльце и деревянные щепки от выломанной двери заставили его напрячься. Кинжал, спрятанный в ножнах под курткой, перекочевал в ладонь. Алек торопливо огляделся: в небе за высокими крышами домов зарождался рассвет, чуть вдалеке слышался лай собак.   
Ступая как можно тише, он поднялся по крыльцу и, переступив обломки двери, вошел внутрь. В доме царил хаос. Взломщики — кто бы они ни были — явно что-то искали. Картины и раритетное оружие было сорвано со стен, по полу рассыпались осколки от посуды и вываленная из шкафов одежда, а местами и оторванные деревянные панели. Заметив красные капли и кровавый след, уходивший в сторону кухни, Алек направился туда, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как кто-то схватил его и с силой потянул назад. Замешкавшись всего на мгновение, Алек крутанул в руке кинжал и с силой вонзил его в нападавшего. Раздался недовольный клекот, но чужая хватка ослабла. Этого хватило, чтобы освободиться и повернуться к неизвестному лицом.  
Как оказалось, это был демон весьма премерзкого вида. Огромная голова казалась несуразной по сравнению с длинным, но достаточно худым телом, глаза черные, блестящие на свету, а широкий рот был полон массивными клыками, с которых медленно стекали капли темной слизи. Ноги демона походили на щупальца, а вытянутые пальцы заканчивались закругленными черными когтями. Кинжал Алека угодил прямо в бок, разорвав кожаный жилет, отдаленно напоминавший доспехи, и теперь демон судорожно царапал собственное тело, зажимая истекающую синей кровью рану. Не успел Алек вдохнуть, со второго этажа на него обрушился еще один демон такого же вида.  
— Где Орудия? — человеческие слова вырывались из его пасти с громким утробным бульканьем, чем-то походившим на урчание кошки.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — преувеличенно вежливо отозвался Алек, краем глаза поглядывая за раненым демоном.  
— Где Орудия, человек? — повторил тот.  
— Иди к черту! — в тон ему огрызнулся Лайтвуд и, подхватив с пола раритетный меч, ринулся на противника.  
Тот, несмотря на казалось бы неповоротливую фигуру, достаточно ловко увернулся, ударил Алека в ответ и, пока тот пытался подняться, подхватил своего раненого соплеменника и выбежал из дома. Лайтвуд собрался было преследовать наглецов, но тут с кухни донесся тихий стон. С досадой чертыхнувшись, Алек вернулся.  
На полу, возле стены, широко раскинув ноги и руки, лежал моложавый мужчина с чуть подернутыми сединой волосами. По его белой рубашке разливалось насыщенно красное пятно, а изо рта вырывались смешанные с хрипом стенания. Чуть погодя, Алек распознал в нем члена Совета.  
— Треверс! — он опустился на пол рядом с раненым и медленно приподнял его рубашку.  
Под ней зияла рваная рана в опасной близости от сердца. Скривившись, Алек вернул ткань на место и с силой зажал ее, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.  
— Держитесь, мне нужно добраться до телефона, и я...  
— Алек... — хрипло выдохнул Треверс, закашлявшись кровью.  
— Молчите, Треверс, — отозвался он. — Вам нужно беречь силы.  
Тот заторможено покачал головой.   
— Позд... Поздно. Я... пришел... — он застонал, когда тело сотряс новый приступ кашля, — ...чтобы предупредить.  
— О чем? — торопливо уточнил Алек, судорожно анализируя ситуацию. Под руками уже хлюпало от крови, лицо Треверса становилось все бледнее буквально на глазах, а вот губы опасно синели.  
— Они... вскрыли... склеп.  
— Что? Склеп? Какой склеп?.. — не понял Алек, в тот же момент Треверса затрясло. — Треверс, Треверс, не уходи! Какой склеп? Кто вскрыл? Говори со мной!  
— Позвони... матери... Алек, — медленно выдохнул тот, прежде чем, закатив глаза, потерять сознание.  
Лайтвуд судорожно нащупал на шее сонную артерию — пульс был редким, почти неощутимым и рванулся к телефону, ругаясь про себя, когда измазанные кровью пальцы промахивались мимо кнопок.  
— Служба спасения, что у вас случилось?..  
...Они опоздали.

  
Оказавшись на крыльце дома Ходжа — а теперь Джейса, где Саймон назначил встречу, Клэри замялась на пороге, не решаясь постучать. Конечно, можно было бы воспользоваться запасным ключом — по договоренности, Вейланд всегда оставлял его в небольшой щели у самого пола, — но почему-то это казалось неправильным.  
Так же, как и все происходящее в последнее время.  
После нападения Валентина с его планами перерождения наступило затишье. Внутри все клокотало от ярости на мать, скрывавшую от Клэри полубезумного отца и такого же брата; на Ходжа, который все это время был готов отдать ее на заклание по первому требованию; на демонов и вампиров — ведь это из-за них она была вынуждена каждую ночь «гулять» по кладбищу. И ей была нужна передышка. Пару дней — а лучше недель — без охоты, демонических праздников, убийств и тренировок. Просто прийти в себя, принять случившееся, походить в колледж, написать пару картин, окончательно помириться с матерью. Джейс ни дал ей и дня. Он все разрушил. Своей паранойей, паникой и желанием, как он это называл, защитить Клэри.  
Ей не нужна была защита. Ей был нужен парень, который учил ее держать меч и украдкой целовал за книжными стеллажами. Он ей по-прежнему нужен.   
Наверно, поэтому принять его попытку подставить Саймона оказалось сложнее всего.  
Клэри все-таки постучала. Не сразу, но из-за двери послышались неторопливые шаги, щелчок открывающегося замка, а затем показался Джейс. Он выглядел помято: светлые волосы торчали в разные стороны, на плечах болталась свободная футболка, а из-под спортивных брюк виднелись голые ступни. Под правым глазом ярким пятном разливался синяк, будивший в Клэри как удовлетворение, так и неуместный стыд.  
— Клэри? — сонно потянувшись, пробормотал Вейланд. — Почему ты не...  
— Не была уверена, что ты дома, — перебила она.  
— О, — коротко отозвался Джейс. — А что ты...  
— Саймон назначил встречу здесь.  
— Конечно, — кивнул тот, пропуская ее внутрь. — Удивлен, что ты со мной разговариваешь.   
Он подошел к дивану, чтобы сложить брошенный кое-как плед. Судя по всему, Джейс спал прямо здесь, учитывая то, как быстро он услышал стук. Клэри прошлась по комнате, проводя кончиками пальцев по стопкам книг, разложенных Саймоном в попытке систематизировать библиотеку Ходжа. Вернее ее остатки. Клэри подцепила обугленную обложку. Когда предательство раскрыли, её бывший Наблюдатель пытался сжечь дом.  
— Я все еще считаю, что была права, — задумчиво протянула она. — Но ты уже получил по заслугам.  
— Да уж, — Джейс прижал руку к синяку. — Спасибо, что не стала бить для симметрии.  
— Я хотела, но передумала.  
— И за это спасибо, — снова повторил Джейс. — А что за дело? Почему Саймон просил о встрече?  
Клэри пожала плечами.  
— Сказал, что что-то нашел. Он не вдавался в подробности, а я не спрашивала.  
— Понятно, — Джейс пригладил волосы и сел на диван.  
На какое-то время в комнате повисла неловкая тишина.  
— Как охота? — чуть погодя, все же спросил Джейс.  
— Серьезно? — Клэри сложила руки на груди. — Ждешь от меня отчета? Ты не...  
— ... твой Наблюдатель, я помню, — продолжил тот. — Я просто спросил. Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Я беспокоился.  
Это было видно по его лицу. По бегающему взгляду, беспокойным пальцам, дрожи в голосе. Джейс не сводил с нее глаз, а Клэри тихо проклинала себя за слабоволие — от одной мысли, что Вейланд тревожился за ее состояние, по телу разливалось предательское тепло, а сердце трепетало, как у птички.  
— Мне не стоило угрожать тебе, — вместо ответа проговорила Клэри. — Прости.  
— Ты была в своем праве.  
Клэри фыркнула.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?..  
Прежде чем Джейс успел открыть рот, в дверь раздался стук. Клэри тут же направилась к двери:  
— Саймон? Это ты? — она открыла дверь.  
На пороге действительно стоял Льюис. По его лицу сбегали капли нервного пота, руки то и дело цеплялись за полы куртки, а взгляд метался из одной стороны в другую.  
— Клэри!  
— Саймон, что не так? — напряглась она.  
— У нас проблема, — отозвался тот.  
В этот же момент его шею сжала когтистая рука, а рядом появились вампиры — женщина и двое мужчин — сверкая золотом глаз. Клэри мгновенно выхватила кол из внутреннего кармана куртки, а Джейс схватился за меч. Вампирша, державшая Саймона за горло, лишь оскалилась — длинные белые клыки блеснули на свету, но хватку не ослабила.  
— Пригласи нас или он умрет! — из-за клыков каждое слово сопровождалось раскатистым рыком.  
— Даже не думай об этом! — отозвался Джейс. — Здесь и так словно проходной двор!  
— Делай, как велено, блонди, или я сожру твоего друга, — вампирша провела языком по шее Саймона, облизывая пульсирующую вену на его шее. — Он так вкусно пахнет... Свеженький.  
— Фу, — скривился Джейс.   
— Встречное предложение! — отвлекая вампиров от Джейса, воскликнула Клэри, все еще не двигаясь с места. — Ты отпускаешь Саймона, а я позволяю вам уйти!  
— Ты не успеешь, Истребительница, — отозвалась вампирша, сжимая ладонь на горле Саймона чуть сильнее. Длинные ногти тут же вспороли кожу, вниз сбежали рубиновые капли крови, а ее помощники, прежде державшие себя в руках, оскалились, подавшись на металлический запах пищи. — Мы голодны, а твой дружок так соблазнительно истекает кровью...  
— Клэри, даже не вздумай... — Саймон подавился вдохом, когда вампирша ударила его в солнечное сплетение.  
— Не лезь во взрослые разговоры, сладенький, — она неторопливо слизнула вновь выступившие капли крови. — А то я забуду о манерах и перейду к десерту. Пригласи нас!  
Клэри не могла этого сделать. Пригласить вампиров — значит лишиться последнего убежища. Никто из них не осилит магию, необходимую для восстановления нерушимости границ жилища. Но это Саймон.  
— Ты можешь... — начала было Клэри.  
— Клэри, нет! — одновременно выдохнул Джейс, ринувшись к ней.  
А в следующее мгновение один из вампиров рассыпался пылью. Его товарищ недоуменно смотрел на место, где тот стоял мгновением раньше, а затем вдруг дернулся и перевел взгляд на собственную грудь, которую только что со свистом пробило острие деревянной стрелы.  
— Вот, черт... — успел выдохнуть вамп, прежде чем рассыпаться в прах.  
Вампирша отвлеклась на нападение, а Клэри поспешила этим воспользоваться. Она рванула вперед, быстро затолкав Саймона внутрь, и ударила. Сначала по лицу, затем в грудь, а когда та слишком открылась, уверенно вонзила кол. Тот легко пробил ребра, но замер в дюйме от сердца, удерживаемый Клэри.  
— Кто тебя нанял?  
Вампирша задохнулась от боли и тихо скулила, явно ощущая, насколько близко оказалась к окончательной смерти. Клэри безжалостно встряхнула ее и с силой приложила о дверной косяк, а затем повторила вопрос.  
— Кто тебе послал?  
— Моргенштерн! Джонатан Моргенштерн! — наконец прошипела та. — Отпусти! Отпусти!  
Клэри на мгновение изумленно замерла, но быстро взяла себя в руки и протолкнула кол глубже. Истошно вопящая вампирша замерла, распахнув рот, а затем осыпалась на землю горсткой пепла.  
— Кто стрелял? — Саймон зажимал раны на шее рукой, кровь текла с его пальцев.  
— Я, — раздалось со стороны двери.  
Оглянувшись, Клэри увидела высокого темноволосого парня, едва ли старше нее, облаченного в черную футболку и джинсы, невозмутимо сжимающего в одной руке лук, а в другой — небольшую дорожную сумку.  
— Алек? — удивился Джейс, опуская меч.  
— Лучше продолжить этот разговор внутри, — незнакомец быстро прошел в дом, по пути подтолкнув замешкавшуюся Клэри. — У меня неважные новости.

  
— Я задам, наверное, глупый вопрос, но мы можем, если что, списать его на ранение, верно? — Саймон прижал уже порядком запачканное полотенце к ране на шее. — Кто это такой?  
Незнакомец ухмыльнулся, бросил сумку на пол, аккуратно положил лук сверху и подошел ближе.   
— Дай взглянуть, — он быстро отодвинул запятнанную ткань в сторону и вернул ее в исходное положение. — Рана неглубокая, повязки будет достаточно. Джейс, у тебя есть?..  
— Держи, — тот как раз появился из кухни вместе с небольшой аптечкой.   
— Я задал вопрос вообще-то! — попытался возмутиться Саймон, послушно убирая полотенце на безмолвный приказ незнакомца. Когда спустя мгновение на еще сочащуюся кровью рану полилась перекись, с шипением стекавшая по коже, он дернулся и протестующе зашипел. — Ау-ау-ау!  
— Меньше разговоров — больше тишины, — заметил тот, промокая рану салфеткой. — Я — Алек. Алек Лайтвуд. Когда-то я был Наблюдателем.  
— Наблюдателем? Ты? — тут же отозвалась Клэри, окидывая того долгим нечитаемым взглядом, коротко задержавшись взглядом на ярко-красном камне с золотой цепью на его шее. — Тебе едва ли двадцать три.  
— Двадцать пять, — невозмутимо поправил Алек, споро накладывая повязку Саймону. — Это неважно.  
— Почему ты здесь? — Джейс сложил руки на груди. — Я думал, ты закончил с этим.  
— После твоего отъезда прошли едва ли сутки, как в мой дом ворвались демоны и убили представителя Совета Наставников, что пришел ко мне с предупреждением, — Алек закрыл аптечку.   
— Демоны?  
— Пара дахаков, — отозвался тот, — но это я узнал позже, покопавшись в книгах.  
— Что им было нужно? — Клэри все еще стояла в стороне, недоверчиво глядя на нового союзника.  
— Истребительница, с которой я работал, однажды столкнулась с артефактами, известными, как Орудия Смерти...  
— Орудия Смерти? — переспросил Саймон, оживившись. — Именно о них я и хотел рассказать, когда позвонил. Я нашел дневники Ходжа, в них много всякой чуши, конечно, но помимо этого огромные исследования по поводу этих Орудий. Он пытался их найти, но я так и не понял, получилось у него или нет.

— Зачем они Джонатану? — нахмурился Джейс. — Зачем нападать на Алека? Зачем посылать вампиров? И что это еще за Орудия? Не припомню такого в программе нашего обучения.  
Алек фыркнул:  
— Исключительно потому, что половину из них ты прогулял.  
— О! Я знаю! Ходж подробно расписал легенду, он пытался сопоставлять факты и... — снова влез Льюис.  
— Саймон! — одернула его Клэри. — Ближе к делу, если можно.  
— Легко, — быстро отозвался тот. — В общем, в средние века Наблюдатели и Истребительницы переживали не лучшие времена. Избранные умирали, едва успев получить силу, — слишком много было демонов, заинтересованных в их смерти. И тогда один из Наблюдателей обратился к магии и нашел способ призвать ангела.  
— Ангела? — повторила девушка. — В смысле, реального ангела?  
— Это легенда, — напомнил Алек снисходительным тоном. — Скорее всего, имеется в виду одна из великих светлых сущностей.  
— Да, Ходж писал тоже самое, — кинул Саймон. — Так вот. Он призвал ангела или кого-то типа него, и попросил у того дать оружие, способное уничтожить демонов. И тот дал ему три предмета.  
— Это до безумия похоже на сказку, — пробормотала Клэри.  
— Пора бы уже привыкнуть, — ядовито отозвался Алек.  
Клэри повернулась в его сторону, но, заметив, что тот даже не смотрел в ее сторону, растеряла свой пыл.  
— Что за предметы? — торопясь погасить секундный конфликт, спросил Джейс, переводя взгляд с Алека на Клэри и обратно.  
— Чаша, Меч и Зеркало.  
— Странный набор, — осторожно заметил Вейланд.  
— Со слов «ангела» Чаша должна была наделить того, кто выпьет из нее, силой сражаться, Меч послужит в бою — им можно было убить кого угодно, а Зеркало покажет суть того, что скрывается в ночи, — продолжал рассказывать Саймон. — Вот только на деле все оказалось несколько не так.  
— В смысле? — не поняла Клэри, присаживаясь рядом с другом.  
— Согласно легенде, Наблюдатель использовал все три артефакта в неком ритуале, который отправил демонов в ад, — пояснил за него Алек.  
— И Джонатан ищет их, чтобы...  
— Чтобы обратить этот процесс и устроить апокалипсис, — закончил за Джейса Алек. — Но это не все. За века артефакты разделили и исследовали. Человек, взяв в руки Меч, не мог сказать и слова лжи, а эксперименты с Чашей с равным успехом, как убивали демонов, так и создавали новых. Приблизительно века три назад Орудия окончательно потеряли из виду, став считать всего лишь легендой.  
— Пока их не нашла Истребительница несколько лет назад, — уточнил Саймон. — Ходж такую возмущенную отповедь написал по поводу того, что Совет решил спрятать их, а не исследовать, вы бы только почитали...  
Джейс метнул быстрый нечитаемый взгляд в сторону Алека, но промолчал.  
— Меч отдали мистическому ордену, обитающему в параллельном измерении, — Алек потянулся к сумке со своими вещами и вытащил оттуда пару потрепанных папок с бумагами. — Чашу решили передать на хранение магам Спирального Лабиринта.   
— Но откуда это... — начала было Клэри, но осеклась. — Эта Истребительница, с которой ты работал, нашла их, верно?  
— Да. Нам удалось спрятать артефакты, но слухи расходятся быстро, особенно среди демонов. На нее напали, когда она возвращалась со встречи с магами. Нападавшие, кем бы они ни были, ничего не нашли, — Алек положил папки на стол. — Теперь я думаю, что это были подручные Валентина.  
— Но у него были и другие интересы, и вопрос артефактов оказался отложен до лучших времен, — наконец понимая что к чему, пробормотал Джейс. — Он наверняка рассказал Джонатану.  
— И тот, переродившись, решил завершить поиски отца, — согласилась Клэри, обнимая себя за плечи.  
— Он отправил демонов мой дом и в склеп Истребительницы — может, думал, что орудия похоронили с ней, — Алек ткнул пальцем в папки. — Здесь отчеты от оперативных групп Совета со всего мира. Демоны дахак и некоторые другие оживились, но стали организованнее. Как будто их кто-то ведет.  
— Джонатан, — утвердительно проговорила Клэри.  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Алек. — Плохое другое. Если вы говорите, что Ходж проводил эти исследования и записывал их, то наверняка рассказал Валентину, если не все, то хотя бы часть.  
— Это объясняет сегодняшнее нападение. Ему нужны дневники Ходжа, — согласился Джейс.  
— Нам нужно придумать что-то с защитой. Вампиры в дом не зайдут, а вот демоны... — торопливо предложил Саймон.  
— Нужно найти Орудия быстрее Джонатана и уничтожить их, — вдруг заявила Клэри, не смущаясь удивленных взглядов. — Что? Ему нужны все три, так? Если мы уничтожим хотя бы одно из них, остальные будут бесполезны.  
— Я хотел предложить то же самое, — вдруг поддержал ее Алек, вытаскивая еще одну папку. — Я перелопатил кучу информации, пытаясь понять, что можно сделать. Нашел рецепт священного огня, но нам все еще нужна помощь мага, чтобы сотворить заклинание.  
— Тогда удачно, что они же и хранят чашу.  
— Все не так просто, — покачал головой Джейс. — Ведьм и колдунов хватает везде, но немногие из них объединяются в ковены, подобные Спиральному Лабиринту. Чтобы встретиться с ними, нужно получить приглашение, а они неохотно пускают туда смертных.  
— И как быть? — полюбопытствовал Саймон.  
— Найти кого-то априори приглашенного. Спиральный Лабиринт ведет дела с фейри...  
— Я не пойду к фейри! — торопливо воскликнул Льюис.  
Алек перевел взгляд на Джейса, и тот не сдержал улыбки:  
— Долгая история.  
— Тогда остаются перевертыши.  
— Перевертыши? — Клэри вскинула голову.  
— Двуликие часто работают на магов. Нужно только найти местную стаю, — терпеливо пояснил Алек.  
— Ну, — Джейс сонно потер глаза. — С этим проблем не будет.  


  
«Нефритовый волк» светился ярким неоновым пятном среди тусклых, замызганных контейнеров, а кружившая в воздухе морось, лишь усиливала контраст.  
— Не стоило оставлять Саймона там, — пробурчала Клэри. — Ты мог поговорить с Люком и без меня.  
— С Алеком он в безопасности. За ним наверняка следили, так что лучше не ходить по одному, — отозвался Джейс. — Особенно теперь, когда он знает, где находятся артефакты, — он бросил на нее короткий взгляд. — А Люк, все-таки, твой отчим, а не мой.  
— Ты так ему доверяешь, Алеку, — осторожно начала она. — Не ты ли говорил о бдительности? Вдруг Алек — новый Ходж?  
Джейс резко дернул ее за плечо, заставив повернуться к себе лицом.  
— Даже не смей сравнивать Алека и Ходжа. Мы выросли вместе. Вместе учились, — ярость его постепенно сменила задумчивость и тихая грусть. — Я всегда думал, что буду сражаться с ним плечом к плечу.  
— И что же изменилось?  
— Алек стал Наблюдателем, а я нет, — просто ответил Джейс, продолжив идти. — А потом... скажем так, он больше не смог продолжать.  
— Это как-то связано с Истребительницей, с которой он работал? — уточнила Клэри. — Я не дура. Я знаю, что Истребительница должна умереть, чтобы на ее место пришла другая. Но у Алека, похоже, были к ней... какие-то чувства.  
— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, — снова одернул ее Джейс, остановившись у входа. — Пришли.  
Сквозь замызганное стекло были видны ярко-алые диванчики, ворох посетителей и неторопливо снующие по двум проходам официанты. Клэри хорошо помнила, как побывала в этом месте впервые. Она была в ужасе. Только-только получила сверхъестественную силу убивать демонов. Маму похитили внезапно воскресшие отец и брат, а друг семьи вдруг оказался одним из чудовищ. Тогда эта забегаловка виделась жутким логовом, почти лабиринтом, из которого не выбраться. Сейчас это казалось глупостью.  
Клэри толкнула дверь.  
— Люк! — отчим нашелся в глубине зала, где с энтузиазмом поглощал лапшу.  
— Клэри! — отодвинув тарелку, воскликнул он, притягивая ее в короткие объятья. — Джейс. Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Мы по делу, — честно призналась Клэри, покосившись на недовольно глядевших в их сторону посетителей.  
— Могла просто позвонить, — Люк тоже заметил ничем не скрытое недружелюбие своих собратьев по стае. — Идем, поговорим на воздухе.   
— Я не нравлюсь твоей стае. Все еще, — по пути на выход заметила Клэри.  
— Ты — Истребительница, — отозвался Люк. — Это почти инстинкт. Не вини их.  
— Обсудите семейные проблемы дома, — вмешался в диалог Джейс, спрятав руки в карманы. — У нас есть просьба.  
— Слушаю.  
— Нам нужно приглашение к ковену Спирального Лабиринта, — Клэри сложила руки на груди. — Можешь достать?  
— Зачем оно вам? — Люк нахмурился. — Это не то место, куда пускают, кого попало.  
— Ковен хранит нечто нужное нам, — завуалировано ответил Джейс.  
— И ты думаешь, что этой скользкой формулировки будет достаточно? — хмыкнул Люк. — Попробуй еще раз.  
— Джонатан жив и ищет Орудия смерти, — резко выдохнув, призналась Клэри, проигнорировав недовольный вскрик Джейса.   
Люк замер, понимающе кивнул, отвел глаза и лишь потом уточнил:  
— Твоя мать знает?  
Клэри покачала головой:  
— Я не хотела ее пугать, она только-только пришла в себя.  
— Я сам ей скажу, — согласился Люк. — И тебе лучше быть дома к тому моменту.  
— Конечно.  
— Вот, — он запустил руку во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил визитку размером не больше игральной карты с одиноко блестевшим на свету символом, чем-то напоминавшим руны. — Подержите над огнем — проступит адрес. Карту покажите на входе. Не задерживайтесь там. Не лезьте на рожон. Зашли, сделали свои дела, ушли — маги сейчас не в духе.  
— В чем дело? — нахмурился Джейс.  
— Кто-то их убивает. По всему Нью-Йорку, — просто ответил Люк. — Первое время думали, что это Истребительница, вот только уж больно жестоко. Как будто пытались запугать остальных.  
— А что говорят сейчас? — осторожно полюбопытствовала Клэри, обменявшись с Джейсом тревожными взглядами.  
— Что есть демон. Новенький. Где-то в городе. Собрал под свое начало несколько групп вампиров и демонов пониже рангом и что-то ищет, а маги знают, где это находится... Погодите-ка, — заметил повисшее в воздухе напряжение Люк, — это Джонатан, ведь так?  
— Скорее всего, — Кэрри убедилась, что карта-пропуск надежно спрятана в нагрудном кармане куртки. — Нам стоит поторопиться.   
— Точно, — вторил ей Джейс. — Спасибо, Люк.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула Клэри и, не дожидаясь ответа, ринулась прочь.  
— Джейс, — задержал парня Люк. — Присмотри за ней, хорошо?  
Тот молча кивнул.

  
Удаленное голосовое сообщение:  
 _«...Алек?.. Алек, это Джейс. Я все знаю. Возьми трубку. Алек? Я знаю, что ты там. Ты не виноват. Может быть, тебе так не кажется, но... Ты, правда, не виноват. Дерьмо... просто случается. Мы знали, что это произойдет. Ты знал. Поэтому ты тренировал ее. Учил. Как мог. Мне жаль, что никто из нас не смог подготовить тебя к тому. Алек? Возьми трубку. Алек?..»_  


  
Они были похожи. Не явно, не так, чтобы это было очевидно, но все же. Некоторые черты бросались в глаза. Непокорность. Упрямство. Вера в лучший мир. Стремление защищать близких. Чем больше Алек смотрел, тем больше находил. Порывистость. Красота. Даже движения. Клэри и Изабель были похожи как сестры, и от этой мысли ему не сбежать.  
До заката оставалась пара часов, но комнаты этого дома уже погрузились в сумерки. Друг Клэри — говорливый Саймон — зарылся в книги, Джейс поднялся наверх, а она спустилась сюда, в импровизированный тренажерный зал, чтобы избить грушу. Алек же... просто не смог заставить себя не смотреть.  
У нее был отличный замах, но слева удары получались менее сильными — постоянная проблема у правшей. Она всегда осторожничала: била, лишь убедившись, что защитила пальцы, — явно боялась потерять способность рисовать. С ударами ногами было лучше — растяжка, толчок. Вот только в этой тренировке не было... страсти. Алек хорошо помнил спарринги с Изабель — она дышала борьбой, жила ей, а Клэри лишь механически делала то, что требовалось. Она ненавидела то, кем была. Пожалуй, теперь ясно, почему у Джейса проблемы.  
— Так и будешь пялиться? — зло выдохнула она, бросив на него короткий взгляд.  
— Я не пялюсь, — автоматически ответил Алек, сложив руки на груди. — Я наблюдаю.  
— Есть разница? — тяжело дыша уточнила Клэри, обрушивая на грушу новую порцию ударов.  
— Твой Наблюдатель разве не объяснял?  
Клэри на мгновение застыла, с силой стиснув кулаки. Еще одно уязвимое место: трудности с доверием. Алек привычно отметил это про себя, а затем покачал головой, одумавшись. Он больше не должен это делать.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что произошло.   
— Предатель или нет, Ходж был хорошим Наблюдателем.  
Она фыркнула, заставив его с любопытством податься вперед:  
— Похоже, ты так не считаешь.  
— Ходж был фанатиком, — резко отозвалась Клэри. Ее рыжие локоны взметнулись, словно языки пламени. — И как все фанатики, он просто хорошо притворялся, — она бросила в сторону Алека недовольный взгляд. — А тебе нужно остановиться. Я знаю, что ты делаешь.  
— Неужели? — он подошел ближе и, обхватив грушу для упора, кивком предложил ей продолжить. — Просвети меня.  
— Не знаю, что тебе наговорил Джейс, но мне не нужен Наблюдатель, — в промежутках между ударами пояснила Клэри.  
— Забавно. Я с тобой согласен, — выждав короткую паузу, отозвался Алек.  
— Что? — Клэри остановилась, так и не ударив грушу, и взмахом откинула волосы с лица. — Ты со мной согласен? Почему?  
Алек сложил руки на груди:  
— Чтобы нуждаться в Наблюдателе, надо стремиться выжить, а это, прости, не про тебя.  
— Что? — изумленно повторила Клэри, опуская руки.  
— Тебе не нравится быть Истребительницей. На самом деле это не плохо. Редко кому нравится быть избранным высшей силой. Но ты... — Алек вздохнул, — ты все еще цепляешься за прежнюю жизнь, которая теперь не доступна. Но ты не можешь просто забыть о том, что происходит ночью, и рисовать сутками напролет. Не можешь оставить охоту на таких вольных борцов, как Джейс, — рано или поздно это предназначение настигнет, как бы ты не старалась убежать. Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты выжить после этой встречи или предпочтешь умереть, чтобы это место заняла другая, более легко приспосабливающаяся девушка.  
Клэри впилась в него взглядом:  
— Ты меня не знаешь.   
Алек пожал плечами:  
— Как скажешь. Вот только стоит кому-нибудь предложить переложить это бремя на другого — ты согласишься не раздумывая. Ведь так? — она отвела глаза. — Я так и думал. Нельзя называться Истребительницей ночью и притворяться художницей днем. Это твоя суть. Твое истинное «я». Чем быстрее ты это примешь, тем больше шансов выжить.  
Он двинулся к выходу, но не успел уйти, как его настиг яростный шепот:  
— Ей ты тоже это говорил? Своей Истребительнице? Так ты ее готовил? Как ты потом смотрел в глаза ее семье?  
Сердце сжалось в тревоге, а в горле застыл ком.  
— Я и был ее семьей. Изабель была моей младшей сестрой.   
Он не обернулся, а Клэри не нашла, что сказать в ответ.  


  
Алек как раз накинул на плечи куртку и привычно спрятал камень под ворот, когда сзади раздались громкие шаги — Джейс спустился со второго этажа.  
— Пора идти.  
— Я готов, — отозвался Джейс, быстро проверяя спрятанное под одеждой оружие. — А Клэри?..  
— Я уже здесь, — девушка успела сменить тренировочный костюм на более подходящие джинсы и яркий топ с жакетом поверх него.   
— Могу я остаться здесь? — Саймон едва оторвал голову от книг.  
— Нет, — ответил Джейс. — Из тебя тот еще боец, а сюда может заявиться кто-то посерьезнее вампиров.  
— У меня есть арбалет! — Льюис приподнял оружие и видимо зацепил спусковой механизм — стрела чудом пролетела в нескольких дюймах от Алека и вонзилась в стену позади. — Упс.  
— И это был последний раз, когда я дал его тебе в руки, — ядовито заметил Джейс.  
— Это случайность!  
— Саймон, — одернула друга Клэри, отбрасывая волосы на спину. — Не спорь.  
— Хорошо, — когда тот наконец выбрался из-под книжных завалов, Алек заговорил: — Нам нужно найти одного из Верховных магов Спирального лабиринта. Его имя Магнус Бейн. Это все, что мне удалось выяснить, о нем крайне мало сведений, несмотря на то, что ему уже несколько сотен лет.  
— Что нужно сотворить с собой, чтобы получить такую долгую жизнь?.. — скривилась Клэри.  
— Необязательно приносить в жертву младенцев, для обладающих магией есть много вариантов, от служения демону до поклонения правильной богине, — мягко возразил Джейс.  
— Карту?  
Клэри протянула отданный Люком пропуск, а Алек быстро поджег небольшую свечу, к которой тут же ее протянул. Спустя секунду карта пошла легкой рябью, а еще мгновением позже на темном фоне выступили золотые буквы с изящными завитушками.  
— Клуб «Эдом», — щурясь прочитал Джейс — он стоял к Алеку ближе всего.  
— Хэй, я знаю это место! — удивленно воскликнул Саймон. — Барабанщик моей группы однажды случайно попал туда на вечеринку. Рассказывал дикие вещи. Мы тогда все решили, что он просто накурился.  
— Вы могли быть недалеки от истины, — спокойно заметил Алек. — Тогда действуем, как собирались: идем парами, держим друг друга в поле зрения, находим Бейна, забираем чашу и уходим, не дожидаясь неприятностей.  
— Кто сделал тебя главным? — нахмурившись, уточнила Клэри, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.  
— Если у тебя есть возражения, мы готовы их выслушать, — в тон ей ответил Лайтвуд.  
Все тут же посмотрели на девушку, но та лишь покачала головой:  
— Нет.   
— Хорошо, — Джейс затушил свечу коротким прикосновением к фитилю. — Тогда выдвигаемся.  


  
Вывеска «Эдом» сияла ярко-алыми неоновыми огнями. Из-за стен клуба глухо доносился тяжелый бит, а перед входом вытянулась длинная очередь, проигнорировав которую Джейс двинулся сразу к охранникам.  
— Куда без очереди? — пробасил один из них, выступив на полшага вперед.  
— У нас членский билет, — Джейс кивнул на Алека, Саймона и Клэри, остановившихся в паре шагов позади, и протянул карту с сияющим названием клуба.  
Тот смерил парня пристальным взглядом, а затем посмотрел на карточку. На мгновение — долю секунды — глаза охранника окрасились черным, язык раздвоился, будто змеиный, а затем тот вновь принял человеческий облик.  
— Проходите, — он отдал пропуск назад, но стоило Джейсу двинуться к двери, ухватил его за руку. — Оружие оставите здесь.  
Бросив короткий взгляд на остальных, Джейс отдал ему пару припрятанных кинжалов и кол, Клэри последовала его примеру, так же как и Саймон.  
— У меня ничего, — Алек распахнул куртку, демонстрируя отсутствие даже намека на оружие.  
Охранник быстро похлопал по карманам, заставил его повернуться, выискивая тайники, но так и ничего не обнаружив, позволил пройти.  
— Не могу поверить, что пошел сюда безоружным, — прошипел Джейс, стоило им оказаться внутри.  
— Все не так, — Алек осмотрелся по сторонам. — А здесь шумно.  
— Это вечеринка для избранных, — Клэри покосилась на стопки с разноцветной жидкостью, которые щедро раздавали снующие сквозь толпу полуобнаженных людей официанты.   
— Тогда нам тем более стоит поторопиться, — Джейс огляделся по сторонам. — Алек с Саймоном, Клэри со мной.  
— Что? Но почему?.. — попытался возмутиться Саймон, но Лайтвуд молча утащил его за собой.

Поначалу казалось, что это место не отличался от любого другого фешенебельного клуба для богатых, каких в Нью-Йорке сотни. Однако чем больше Саймон смотрел, тем чаще замечал всяческие странности. Вроде внезапных копыт, дополнительных пальцев, необычных глаз или рогов. Самых натуральных, не бутафорских рогов! А вот Алека это, кажется, совсем не изумляло. Он постоянно осматривался по сторонам, пару раз попытался расспросить официанток, но те, мило улыбаясь, молча протягивали выпивку и снова растворялись в толпе.   
После очередной такой попытки в руках Саймона оказался бокал с жидкостью ядовито-голубого цвета, от которой еле ощутимо пахло кокосом, лимоном и чем-то сладким. Рот тут же наполнила слюна, а в горле запершило от жажды. Однако стоило ему попытаться сделать глоток, Алек резко выбил бокал у него из рук.  
— Какого черта? — прошипел Саймон. На рубашке теперь красовалось огромное мокрое пятно, а ткань стала противно липнуть к телу.  
— Ты только что чуть не выпил экскременты пикси, — Алек принюхался, — приправленные кокосовым соком.  
— Что? — тут же растерял желание возмущаться тот.   
— А ты думал рога и копыта у них отросли просто так? — фыркнул он, складывая руки на груди и кивая в сторону танцующих. — За эйфорию есть своя цена.  
— Фу, — скривился Саймон, встряхивая липкими руками.  
— Официантки нам не помогут, нужно поговорить с кем-то из них, — Алек кивнул в сторону бара, возле которого было совсем мало народу.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Саймон и тут же ринулся к бару.  
«Жертва» нашлась почти сразу — красивая девушка в простом черном платье, выгодно подчеркивавшем все изгибы ее тела, неторопливо помешивала трубочкой свой вполне обычный «Секс на пляже». Саймон опустился на стул рядом с ней.  
— Привет! Не против компании?  
Ярко подведенные глаза сверкнули из-под черной челки. Короткий взмах ресниц, удрученный вздох:  
— Не заинтересована.  
— Нам нужна помощь, — Алек прислонился к барной стойке позади нее.  
Девица обернулась и тут же расплылась в широкой улыбке.  
— Привет, красавчик, — она провела рукой по его груди, но Алек тут же отступил назад. — Чем могу помочь?  
— Мы кое-кого ищем, — вновь напомнил о себе Саймон. — Ты многих здесь знаешь?  
— Почти всех, — приторно сладко улыбаясь, отозвалась она, непринужденно закидывая ногу на ногу.   
— Нам нужен Магнус Бейн.  
Казалось, ее улыбка стала еще шире:  
— Он всегда тусуется в VIP-зоне на втором этаже, — она кивнула на небольшую винтовую лестницу, едва заметную в темноте, несмотря на свет софитов и цветомузыку. — Но с улицы вас туда не пустят. Он уже отобрал себе компанию на вечер.  
— Мы все-таки попытаем счастья, — пробормотал Саймон, поднимаясь на ноги. — Надо найти Клэри и Джейса.  
Алек, сумбурно поблагодарив девушку, попытался уйти, но та ухватила его за руку.  
— Когда вас вежливо пошлют на хрен, можешь вернуться, — она игриво скользнула пальцами по его ладони, — и своего суетливого парня не забудь.  
— Он не мой парень.  
Та пожала плечами:  
— Значит, мне больше достанется.  
Алек покачал головой и устремился к остальным, остановившимся чуть поодаль. Клэри не сводила взгляд с лестницы.  
— Там пара охранников на самом верху, — стоило подойти ближе, разобрал ее шепот Алек. — Я справлюсь.  
— Это может повлечь нежелательные последствия, — сомневаясь, протянул Джейс. — Маги могут обидеться.   
— Просто попросим о встрече, — согласился Алек.  
— И нарвемся на отказ, — резюмировала Клэри, качая головой.  
— Попробовать стоит, — осторожно заметил Саймон, будто ожидая, что его одернуть. — Драка — это всегда план «Б», верно.  
— Ладно, пошли, — послушно кивнула девушка.  
Толпа бушевала, радостно встречая начало новой песни, сопровождавшееся вспышками света и ускорением цветомузыки, что несколько затруднило их попытки быстро добраться до лестницы на второй этаж. Однако наконец протиснувшись сквозь танцующих, они один за другим поднялись по ступенькам, но ожидаемая охрана так и не появилась.  
— Мне казалось, ты сказала про охранников? — удивился Саймон.  
Клэри медленно шагнула вперед, осторожно заглядывая за угол.  
— И была права.  
Последовав за ней, они увидели пару амбалов, лежащих на полу. Из ран на их горле медленно сочилась кровь, а широко распахнутые глаза смотрели в никуда. Девушка быстро присела рядом, привычным движением закрыла им глаза, а затем коротко коснулась кожи.  
— Они еще теплые. Кто бы их не убил, он не мог опередить нас больше, чем на пару минут.  
В этот же момент до них донеслись крики, по коридорчику, в конце которого виднелись мягкие диваны пробежали холеные девицы в экстремальном мини, а затем грохот повторился. Алек, Джейс и Клэри устремились вперед, Саймон осторожно направился следом.  
— Саймон, постарайся не лезть в неприятности! — торопливо крикнула ему Клэри на бегу.  
— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь!  
Добравшись до VIP-зоны, она на мгновение остановилась. Группа высоких мужчин пыталась напасть на пару — стильно одетого азиата и невысокую хрупкую женщину в целомудренном платье в пол, — но постоянно натыкались на невидимый барьер, видимо, созданный мужчиной, который замысловато размахивал руками, из-за чего вокруг него клубились разноцветные вспышки.  
Клэри ринулась в бой — с разбегу ударив ближайшего из нападавших, а Джейс последовал за ней, тут же отвлекая пару мужчин, решивших помочь товарищу справиться с дерзкой девицей. Еще двое направились в сторону Алека, но не успели сделать и пары шагов, как упали сраженные сюрикенами, вонзившимися в их шеи.  
— Где ты их спрятал? — Джейс с размаху приложил одного из своих противников ребром ладони по горлу, ломая гортань, и с силой врезал второму ногой в живот, выбивая дух.  
— В куртке, — словно фокусник вытаскивая сюрикены из-за пазухи, ответил Алек.  
— Жулик!   
Вместо ответа Алек фыркнул и метнул очередное орудие, обезвредив еще одного противника устремившегося к нему. Клэри тем временем, вполне удачно вырубила первого напавшего и подоспела на выручку к Джейсу.  
— В сторону! — громкий возглас пронесся над сражением, и Алек на чистых инстинктах пригнулся.  
И как раз вовремя — над его головой пронесся сияющий желтый шар чистой энергии, который непринужденно вырубил еще пару негодяев, подбиравшихся к Алеку со спины. Те упали навзничь, словно кегли для боулинга. Алек обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить за спасение, и тут же увидел, что один из нападавших, каким-то образом оказался за спиной у магов и уже заносит кинжал для удара. Он метнул сюрикен прежде, чем успел осознать это движение, и спустя мгновение тот с противным чавканьем вонзился незадавшемуся убийце прямо в глаз.   


[](http://shadowunters.diary.ru/p217687599.htm?from=last&nocache=5ce14ca76ec5e#more)

  
Бой закончился как по сигналу, стоило последней цели Алека упасть на пол. Клэри, запыхаясь, помогала Джейсу подняться на ноги после неудачного падения, маг, пришедший на помощь Алеку, открыл портал для своей спутницы, молчаливо улыбнувшейся в ответ, прежде чем исчезнуть в его бурлящем зареве. Убедившись, что продолжения драки не будет, из-за угла вынырнул Саймон, с любопытством глядя по сторонам.  
Алек еще раз окинул поле боя быстрым взглядом и, заметив нечто знакомое на шее трупа ближайшего нападавшего, наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть это получше. Он оттянул ворот и с досадой вздохнул:  
— Они из Круга.   
У самого уха мертвеца красовалась причудливая татуировка.  
— Как они сюда прошли? — Джейс откинул волосы с лица, тут же сморщившись от боли, коротко прострелившей плечо.  
— Так же как и мы, — отозвалась Клэри, проверявшая карманы другого нападавшего, вытаскивая уже знакомую карту-пропуск.  
— Я так понимаю, благодарность никому не нужна? — насмешливо донеслось до них.  
Алек тут же обернулся. Маг широко улыбался, а затем, окинув его длинным взглядом с головы до ног, приглашающе взмахнул рукой:  
— Я бы предложил выпить, вот только вы уничтожили все мои запасы, — он кивнул в сторону мини-бара, видимо разрушенного в пылу сражения. — Я — Магнус Бейн, кстати.

Ему едва ли можно было дать больше тридцати. Черные волосы были взъерошены, в ушах сверкали причудливые серьги в виде пауков, охватывавших уши, а на руках блестели кольца и перстни. Все это вкупе с идеально сидящим светлым костюмом и бордовой рубашкой, создавало облик этакого эпатажного артиста, певца, но никак не мага, чей возраст давно миновал столетний рубеж. Алек невольно поймал себя на мысли, что бессовестно пялится, рассматривая, как легко двигались длинные пальцы, создавая вихрь заклинания, которое принялось наводить порядок в комнате.  
— Мы вас искали, — отозвался Джейс, заметив, что Алек как-то застыл.  
— Вот как? Зачем? — Магнус продолжал совершенно очаровательно улыбаться, щелкнул пальцами и в его свободной руке появился фужер с чем-то явно алкогольным.  
— Мы ищем Орудия Смерти.  
Улыбка разом покинула его лицо, а в глазах сверкнуло золото. Магнус сделал глоток, неторопливо отставил фужер в сторону, а затем смерил Джейса пристальным взглядом.  
— С чего вы взяли, что я что-то об этом знаю?  
— Изабель Лайтвуд передала вам чашу три года назад на тайной встрече в Бруклине, — совладав с мыслями, мрачно отозвался Алек. — Я был ее Наблюдателем.  
— Значит ты ее брат, — он вгляделся в его лицо. — Вы похожи.  
— Меня зовут Александр. Алек, — представился тот, вдруг поняв, что так этого и не сделал. — Мы хотим уничтожить Чашу прежде, чем до нее доберется Джонатан.  
— Не доберется. Никто из Спирального Лабиринта не станет помогать дьявольскому отродью Валентина, — тон Магнуса заметно потеплел. — Чаша в безопасности.  
— Мы хотим убедиться, что он не сможет ее использовать, — повторила Клэри. — Если Чаша будет разрушена, он не сможет открыть врата Ада, даже если сможет найти Меч и Зеркало.  
— Верно, кексик, вот только чтобы уничтожить столь древний артефакт твоего энтузиазма и биты будет маловато, — ехидно протянул Магнус. — Здесь потребуется сильная магия, а я не отдам вам Чашу, пока не буду уверен, что вы действительно способны ее уничтожить.  
— Магия вроде заклинания Священного огня? — уточнил Саймон, смущенно стоя в стороне.  
Магнус задумчиво хмыкнул:  
— Это могло бы сработать. Вы нашли того, кто сотворит заклятье?  
— По правде говоря, мы надеялись попросить помощи и в этом, — вежливо признался Алек.  
Тот сверкнул глазами:  
— Что ж... учитывая вашу помощь мне и моей гостье... пожалуй, я мог бы согласиться.  
— Если?.. — Джейс подался вперед.  
— Все ингредиенты за ваш счет, услуга на будущее и за Чашей идет только красавчик, мне не нужна толпа, — отозвался Магнус.  
Джейс обменялся с Клэри быстрым взглядом и шагнул вперед, но Магнус его остановил:  
— Я говорю не о тебе, — он повернулся к Алеку. — Я говорю о тебе, Александр. Прикроешь мне спину, так сказать.  
Алек бросил усмешку удивленному Джейсу и, пожав плечами, спросил:  
— Когда выдвигаемся?  
— Сейчас, — Магнус взмахнул руками, снова открывая портал, и шагнул в него первым.  
Прежде чем последовать за ним, Алек обернулся:  
— Найдите вход в Город костей и убедитесь, что Меч еще у Безмолвных братьев. Я вернусь, как только смогу!  
Джейс и Клэри молча кивнули, и Алек исчез.  


  
Когда под ногами снова появилась твердая земля, а не зияющее ничто портала, Алек облегченно вздохнул и одернул куртку, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам. Небольшие магазинчики сверкали разноцветными огнями прямо перед ним, а чуть дальше шумел...  
— Это Манхэттен? — удивленно пробормотал Алек.  
— О да, — Магнус, все это время терпеливо дожидавшийся его, кивнул. — Было глупо тащить Чашу в какую-нибудь глушь, где ее нельзя контролировать. Мы передавали ее друг другу в строго оговоренное время в определенном месте, никогда не оставляя в руках одного человека — мага, если быть точным, — дольше чем на трое суток.  
— Умно, — одобрительно отозвался Алек.  
— Благодарю, — довольно улыбнулся Магнус, предлагая Алеку следовать за ним жестом. — Пришлось поломать голову над заклинанием, которое будет выбирать следующего хранителя, но я справился, благо недра библиотеки Лабиринта хранят много знаний.  
— Звучит... заманчиво, — осторожно заметил Алек.  
Об упомянутой библиотеке действительно ходило немало легенд и слухов. Одно из древнейших хранилищ знаний, созданное еще во время древних богов и демонов, его искали сотни лет тысячи людей, но никому, кроме членов ковена, так и не удавалось раскрыть секрет.  
— Александр, — почти промурлыкал Магнус. — Будь твой тон еще чуть теплее, я бы решил, что ты предпочитаешь моему обществу сухие бумажные страницы.  
Лайтвуд смущенно отвел глаза, с удивлением осознав, что щеки покрылись румянцем.   
— Прости.  
— Глупости, — изящно махнул рукой Магнус. — Настоящий хранитель Чаши держит небольшой магазинчик магических товаров чуть дальше по улице.  
Алек молча кивнул, вновь и вновь невольно проигрывая в голове все сказанное магом, начиная с момента их встречи в клубе.  
— Вы с Изабель познакомились во время переговоров насчет Чаши? — наконец решился спросить он.  
Магнус грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
— Нет, к тому моменту мы уже были знакомы. Я люблю устраивать вечеринки, еще больше люблю появляться на чужих, так что однажды мы столкнулись у общего знакомого.  
— Знакомого? — Алек спрятал руки в карманах, пряча замерзшие пальцы от холодного ночного ветра.  
— Да. Ты ведь знаешь, Изабель была... скажем так, несколько эксцентрична в выборе партнеров, — с грустной улыбкой уточнил Магнус, не дожидаясь еще одного вопроса. — Многие мои друзья пали перед ней на колени. Она была удивительной.  
Алек покачал головой — «пристрастия» Изабель, как называли ее выбор любовников в совете Наблюдателей, были одной из причин, почему многие из наставников не упускали случая вставить палки в колеса и самой Изабель, и Алеку, и их родителям.   
— Так считали немногие.  
— Она была хорошим другом, — пожал плечами Магнус. Блестки, осевшие на его пиджаке еще в клубе, то и дело переливались в золотистом свете фонарей, выделяя мага из немногочисленных прохожих. — И она не хотела бы, чтобы ее брат наказывал себя за то, с чем не мог справиться.  
— Ты меня не знаешь! — Сказанное вызвало в Алеке резкий протест. Все внутри кричало и вопило, боль от потери сестры, чуть приглушенная обстоятельствами, вспыхнула с новой силой, выкручивая внутренности наизнанку. — Я должен был ее защитить!  
— Александр, — спокойно, даже скорее нежно, прошептал Магнус, повернувшись к нему лицом. — Твоя сестра была Истребительницей. Избранной. Как там вы, Наблюдатели, любите повторять? «В каждом поколении рождается Избранная. Только она одна может противостоять вампирам, демонам...»  
— «... и силам тьмы», — также тихо закончил за него Алек, не в силах отвести взгляда от сверкающих в темноте темных глаз мага.  
— Слушай, — Магнус сжал руку на его плече. — Я не говорю, что ты не должен горевать. Изабель — твоя сестра, и, как любой брат, ты имеешь право оплакивать ее так, как хочешь. Но не позволяй глупому чувству вины тебя уничтожить, — он постучал пальцем по его груди, случайно зацепив выбившийся шнурок с кулоном.   
Алек не знал, что сказать. Ладонь Магнуса все еще лежала у него на груди, источая сухое тепло, порождавшее приятную дрожь во всем теле, сердце то и дело пускалось вскачь, а в горле застыл ком — как будто вся боль, что ему причиняла смерть Изабель, собралась в одной точке.  
Мимо пронесся автомобиль, из окон которого высунулись люди, восторженно что-то крича в ночи, и интимное молчание, повисшее между ними, разрушилось, лопнуло как воздушный шар. Магнус торопливо отступил в сторону и кивнул на подсвеченную ярко-розовым вывеску «Заклинания Доротеи».  
— Мы пришли. Идем.  
Изнутри магазинчик выглядел именно так, как любой обыватель представляет себя лавку магических товаров. Высокие стеллажи, заполненные толстыми фолиантами, обтянутыми кожей, многочисленные банки с самым необычным содержимым: от кроличьих лапок до глаз тритонов, шкаф с хрустальными шарами и прилавок с амулетами самых разных размеров и форм.  
Когда они зашли, над головой тихо тренькнул колокольчик, но никто так и не появился.  
— Дот? — громко позвал Магнус, проходя вглубь магазина к кассовому аппарату. — Дот! Странно, — пробормотал он.  
— Она ведь не оставляет лавку открытой, когда уходит? — напрягся Алек, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Нет. Никогда, — кивнул Магнус, подходя к двери, видимо ведшей в подсобные помещения. — Дот? Доротея?  
— Магнус, осторожно, — торопливо предупредил его Алек.  
— Ты же меня защитишь, да, Александр? — криво улыбнулся Магнус, открывая дверь. — Дот? О боги, Дот!

Он ринулся вперед, тут же падая на колени рядом с женщиной, лежавшей на полу. Та выглядела молодой — едва ли старше Алека. Темные прямые волосы по плечи намокли от натекшей крови, а загорелая кожа выглядела болезненно желтой. Глубокая рана, пересекавшая ее горло, все еще сочилась темной, почти черной кровью, мгновенно запачкавшей холеные руки Магнуса, ринувшегося проверять состояние подруги.  
— Маг-нус, — еле прохрипела она с жутким бульканьем, перешедшим в кашель.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — торопливо протараторил тот, взмахивая руками. На кончиках его пальцев тут же засверкало, переливаясь ярко-оранжевое пламя заклинания. — Все хорошо, Доротея, молчи, я тебя подлатаю.  
— Нет! — с удивительной для человека, потерявшего столько крови, силой, та перехватила одну из рук, вынуждая прервать ворожбу. — Нет... времени... Он... заставил... меня... отдать... Чашу... — она взглядом указала в сторону.  
Чуть пройдя вперед, Алек обнаружил следы борьбы и полупустой флакон с черной, бурлящей без всякого огня жидкостью, мерзкой на вид.  
— Что это? — он протянул сосуд Магнусу.  
Тот приподнял его на уровень глаз — и жидкость, как будто живая, устремилась наружу, попытавшись добраться до лица мага, но стоило тому заткнуть флакон мгновенно наколдованной пробкой, как это нечто успокоилось.  
— Что-то вроде демонического зелья, я полагаю, — пробормотал Магнус, пряча флакон в карман, и вновь повернулся к Доротее. — Я могу помочь, позволь мне..  
— Нет... — она медленно подняла руку, зажимая разорванное горло. — Уже... поздно... Чаша...  
— Кто ее забрал? — подался вперед Алек.  
— Джо...натан... — с трудом выдохнула Доротея, закатывая глаза.  
— Дот! Дот, дай мне помочь, — Магнус снова взмахнул руками, творя заклинания.  
— Про...сти... меня... — еле слышно выдохнула та.  
А потом комната погрузилась в пугающую тишину.  


  
— Эм... может быть, это прозвучит глупо, но я все-таки уточню. Почему мы две трети своего времени проводим на кладбище? — переступая через наполовину обрушившийся памятник, уточнил Саймон, пытаясь поспеть за Джейсом, уверенно тащившим их с Клэри за собой с того момента, как они ушли из клуба.  


  
— Людям некомфортно среди мертвых, — просто отозвался Вейланд, чуть сбавив шаг. — Они инстинктивно чувствуют угрозу.  
— Себя ты к людям уже не относишь? — фыркнула Клэри.  
— Я скорее аномалия, чем норма, — в тон отозвался он.  
— И все же? — повторил Саймон, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Куда конкретно мы идем? Как ты тут вообще ориентируешься?  
В какую сторону не повернись, везде взгляд натыкался на могилы. Десятки, сотни, тысячи — до самого горизонта и, Саймон был уверен, далеко за ним. Простые надгробия, изящные статуи, кресты, мавзолеи — один сменял другой в беспрерывной чехарде.  
— Когда каждый день патрулируешь их, волей неволей начинаешь запоминать, — отозвалась Клэри, более привычная к меланхоличному облику этой части Квинса.   
— Безмолвные братья существовали задолго до появления Нью-Йорка, Америки и вообще большинства существующих стран, — отозвался Джейс. — Когда-то Город костей был частью этого мира, но со временем так разросся, что братья предпочли спрятать его в параллельной вселенной, создав лишь точки входа, разбросанные по всей планете. Какой смысл создавать вход, куда может попасть любой простак? Так что большинство дверей скрыты на кладбищах, ведь мертвые хранят тайны куда лучше живых.  
— А почему тогда «Город костей»?   
— Увидишь, — Джейс огляделся по сторонам. — Мы пришли.  
Прямо перед ними стройными рядами выстроились высокие мавзолеи, но Вейланд указывал лишь на один. Из десятка таких же сооружений его выделяли, пожалуй, только жуткие каменные фигуры в балахонах, сжимающие мечи, по обе стороны от входа.  
Саймон поежился от липкого ощущения тревоги и собственной неуместности и, сглотнув, вновь поинтересовался:  
— Я точно не могу подождать вас здесь? Мне как-то не по себе...  
Джейс хлопнул его по плечу и плотоядно ухмыльнулся:  
— Чтобы тебя сожрал какой-нибудь оголодавший вампир, пробегавший мимо? Нет, Льюис. Так легко ты не умрешь.  
— Джейс, — закатив глаза, одернула его Клэри, невольно улыбнувшись. — Ты не успокаиваешь.  
— За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, Саймон, — Вейланд подпихнул того вперед. — Так что закрой рот и шагай.  
Клэри открыла черные решетчатые ворота в мавзолей, противно заскрипевшие стоило их потревожить, и заглянула внутрь.  
— Там лестница, но ничего не видно, — она огляделась по сторонам и подняла факел, явно оставленный кем-то как раз на случай посетителей. — Джейс?  
— Держи, — тот легко перебросил девушке зажигалку, припасенную как раз на такой случай.  
Спустя пару неудачных попыток факел все-таки загорелся, тут же осветив цельный каменный потолок склепа и крутую винтовую лестницу, исчезавшая в темноте.   
— Не отставайте.  
Спуск продолжался так долго, что в какой-то момент Саймону показалось, что прошли часы, прежде чем ровная каменная кладка вдруг сменилась шероховатым тоннелем с многочисленными нишами, вырубленными прямо в стене. Единственным содержимым этих «окошек» были кости. Десятки тысяч. Сотни. Черепа, позвонки, ребра, кисти, ноги, одна на другой ровными жуткими горками. Миллионы темных пустых глазниц, следивших за ними невидимым взором.  
— Теперь все понятно, — еле дыша от пыли, забившейся в нос, пробормотал Саймон, крутя головой по сторонам. — Кто бы мог подумать, что «Город костей» — это буквально.  
— Тише! — шикнул на него Джейс. — Покой мертвых лучше не тревожить.  
— Похоже, мы пришли, — Клэри остановилась перед аркой, возле которой стояли две чаши с огнем.   
Джейс окинул проход внимательным взглядом и осторожно протянул руку вперед. Едва кончики его пальцев минули границу стены, как яркая вспышка озарила пещеру, и Джейс с болезненным вскриком отдернул руку.   
— Дьявол! — он стиснул зубы, прижимая поврежденную кисть к груди. Кончики пальцев покраснели и набухли, словно обожженные, причиняя дикую боль. — Черт!  
— Джейс! — взволнованно кинулась к нему Клэри.  
— Нет, не надо, — тот не позволил ей даже дотронуться до себя. — Барьер пропустит только тебя.  
— Уверен? — Саймон с опаской посмотрел на дверной проем.   
— Да, — отозвался Джейс, осторожно обдувая пальцы, в попытке унять болезненное жжение.   
— Я быстро: если Меч у них, нам нечего опасаться, — решительно выдохнула Клэри, завязывая волосы в хвост.   
— Будь осторожна, — уверенность Джейса Саймона нисколько не убедила.  
— Как и всегда, — кивнула та.

  
Преграда встретила ее легким приятным теплом, и Клэри облегченно вздохнула. Обернувшись, чтобы подтвердить правоту Джейса, она изумленно замерла — на месте арки зияла черная дыра, немного похожая на звездное небо.  
— Ладно, — она осмотрелась: коридор, освещенный лишь тусклым светом полупотухших факелов, уходил круто влево, — этого стоило ожидать.   
Клэри шла медленно, стараясь шуметь как можно тише, с опаской заглядывая за каждый новый поворот. С каждым шагом неясная тревога, появившаяся еще у арки, нарастала. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а в висках пульсировало. Наконец, коридор расширился, а в паре шагов от Клэри показалась высокая фигура, завернутая в серый балахон.  
— Слава богу, — прошептала она про себя. — Извините?  
Незнакомец не пошевелился, не обернулся, казалось, он и вовсе не слышал, что к нему кто-то обратился. Клэри настороженно приблизилась.  
— Простите? Я ищу Безмолвных братьев. Меня зовут Клэри... — она протянула руку, осторожно касаясь плеча незнакомца.  
И тот стал заваливаться прямо на нее — девушка едва успела отскочить в сторону и замерла, в ужасе распахнув глаза. Безмолвный брат — а несчастный наверняка был им — вряд ли бы отозвался. Из искаженных рунами глаз сочилась кровь, рот был грубо зашит серыми толстыми нитками, а изо лба торчал кинжал. Впереди раздался какой-то шум — словно упало что-то тяжелое — и Клэри ринулась туда, но не успела сделать и пары шагов, как споткнулась об еще одно тело. А затем увидела другое. И еще. И еще... Десятки высоких жутких фигур в сером лежали друг на друге. Местами их балахоны потемнели от пропитавшей их крови. Когда Клэри взглядом наткнулась на голову, сосуды которой еще судорожно сжимались, как будто пытались сохранить жизнь уже мертвого тела, к горлу подступила тошнота, а в голова закружилась от резкого запаха металла, буквально пропитавшего воздух.  
— Клэри! — раздался странно знакомый голос.  
Резко вскинув голову, она увидела молодого мужчину с темными, отдающими рыжиной волосами, острыми скулами и широкой улыбкой, придававшей лицу жуткое, кровожадное выражение.  
— Джонатан, — сомнений в том, что перед ней именно перерожденный брат, не было. Как и в том, что все это натворил он: его одежда и руки были измазаны в крови, но взгляд Клэри привлек меч, который он сжимал в руках. — Ты жив.  
— О, сестренка, ты знала это, — усмехнулся тот, пиная одного из Безмолвных братьев, чтобы освободить путь. — Даже надеялась, я уверен.  
— Я думала, что тебя можно спасти, — Клэри медленно попятилась назад. — Я ошибалась.  
Джонатан остановился, вздохнул и покачал головой:  
— Не надо так, Клэри. Я делаю это для нас.   
— Что? — повторила девушка. — Для нас? Апокалипсис? Как это вообще может быть для нас?  
— Мы рождены, чтобы править, — резко отозвался Джонатан. Его голос эхом разнесся по коридорам. — Отец сделал все, чтобы мы обладали достаточной силой.  
— Валентин был безумцем, — яростно отозвалась Клэри. — Он едва не убил нас обоих.  
— Но ты позаботилась об этом, — мягко, даже нежно отозвался тот, заставив ее поморщиться. — А я позабочусь об остальном... Ты ведь пришла за Мечом, — он поднял оружие вверх и окинул лезвие довольным взглядом. — Удивительное орудие.  
— С ним в руках все видится... таким четким.   
Клэри бросила короткий взгляд назад — до первого найденного ею трупа было несколько шагов.  
— Я — Истребительница. Мое призвание сражаться. Убивать вампиров...   
— Демонов, — продолжил Джонатан, его глаза на мгновение полностью заволокло черной дымкой, — и силы тьмы. И что ты сделаешь, сестра? Убьешь меня?  
— Я попробую.  
Клэри резко вскинула руку, метнув факел в Джонатана, и одежда на нем тут же занялась огнем.  
— Клэри!!! — раздался разъяренный рык из пламени, но она уже бежала прочь.  
Земля пружинила под ногами, стук сердца эхом отражался в ушах, ей все еще слышался запах паленой плоти, но шаги Джонатана, продолжавшего следовать за ней, не стихали позади.  
— Кларисса! — донеслось до нее прежде, чем в дюйме над ее головой пронеслась молния.  
Но та не остановилась. Когда впереди показалось черное зарево портала, у нее словно открылось второе дыхание, рядом просвистела очередная вспышка, а затем она упала по другую сторону прохода, сбив Саймона с ног.  
— Ауч! Фрэй! Аккуратнее! — возмутился в своем репертуаре тот.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Алек, протягивая руку.  
— А ты здесь откуда? — проигнорировав предложенную помощь, Клэри поднялась на ноги самостоятельно.  
— Магнус сделал портал по моей просьбе, — отозвался тот. — Чаша у Джонатана.  
— Как и Меч, — выдохнула Клэри. — Нужно уходить, пока он не появился...  
Вспышка снова озарила пещеру, и изогнутая молния снова устремилась к Клэри. Алек отреагировал быстрее — он оттолкнул Клэри и Саймона в сторону и попытался увернуться сам, но заклятие все же задело его руку.  
— Алек! — дернулся Джейс, ожидавший всех на лестнице.  
Тот коротко сжал руку на плече:  
— Я в норме, пошевеливайтесь, давай, давай, давай!..  
... Когда арка протестующе зашипела, все-таки выпустив Джонатана, пещера и лестница давно опустели.

  
— Мы облажались, — выдохнула Клэри, сложив руки на груди.  
За окнами наступил рассвет, шум медленно просыпающегося города незамедлительно проник в приоткрытое окно, а утренний бриз принес с собой легкий запах моря. Джейс, расположившись на диване, обрабатывал полученные ожоги, не скрывая облегчения, когда прохладная мазь начала действовать. Саймон, стоило ему чуть отдышаться после длительного марафона до условно безопасного дома, ушел на кухню, где долго гремел посудой, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным вместе с ароматным кофе. Подхватив свою порцию напитка, он зарылся в книги, пробормотав что-то под нос. Алек, стянув куртку, коротко промокнул царапину, оставленную магией Джонатана, салфетками и застыл, прислонившись к лестнице напротив Клэри.  
Сама же девушка с трудом могла найти себе место. В голове постоянно звучало тихое, но уверенное: «Я делаю это ради нас». И взгляд. Стоило закрыть глаза, как Клэри виделась незнакомая теплота и какая-то всепоглощающая нужда. Как будто, если она вдруг отвернется, небеса разверзнутся и все поглотит пылающий огонь преисподней.   
— Как он выглядел? — выдернул ее из мыслей голос Алека.  
Тот сложил руки на груди и не сводил с нее глаз. Клэри не хотела отвечать, все внутри нее протестовало, кричало, что это не более чем уловка, попытка заставить ее подчиняться, не важно, с благими намерениями или нет. Алек пытался руководить, направлять, быть наставником. Забавно, он похоже и сам не замечал, что делал. Клэри бы и не заметила, вот только что-то в тоне его голоса — некая всезнающая, любопытная нотка — слишком сильно напоминало о Ходже. А она просто не могла попасть в тот же капкан снова. Только не сейчас.  
— Это не имеет значения, — наконец ответила она, заметив, что все, даже Саймон, не сводили с нее взгляда.  
— Ты не права, — осторожно заметил Джейс — по нахмурившимся бровям было понятно, что он заметил ее состояние, как бы Клэри не пыталась скрыть свое раздражение.   
— Он выглядел, как человек, не так ли? — уверенно заявил Алек, чуть пройдясь по комнате.  
Клэри поджала губы:  
— А если и так? Какая разница? — она взмахнула руками. — Он же демон, верно?  
— Только высшие демоны имеют два облика, — раздался из-за спины голос Саймона.  
— И ты, Брут? — обернулась Клэри.  
Саймон отставил кружку в сторону и поднял руки вверх:  
— Хэй, Фрэй, расслабься! Здесь все на твоей стороне!  
— Тогда почему я ощущаю себя как на допросе? — усмехнулась Клэри, складывая руки на груди.  
— Клэри, никто тебя не допрашивает, — Джейс устало растекся по дивану. — Нам нужна вся информация, какая есть. Надо решить, что делать дальше, — он с трудом подавил зевок. — У Джонатана два Орудия из трех, и если он начал действовать так активно, то наверняка знает что-то и о третьем.  
— Это возможно?   
Алек пожал плечами:  
— Информации о нем крайне мало. Зеркало — самое таинственное из орудий...  
— Что забавно, — Саймон активно махал руками, не забывая отпивать кофе и поворачивать страницы. — Легенда об Орудиях описывалась не один раз, но на изображениях нет ничего, что можно было бы назвать «Зеркало».  
— Значит, это обман, — фыркнула Клэри. — Кто бы мог подумать?  
— В средневековье любили поэтичность, — согласился Джейс. — Возможно, это что-то типа загадки? Нечто с отражающей поверхностью? Например... ну не знаю, река или озеро?  
— Одно время бытовало мнение, что Зеркало — это озеро, — отозвался Саймон.  
— И? — заинтересованно уточнила Клэри.  
— Сколько они не топили два других Орудия, все равно не сработало, — усмехнулся Льюис. — К тому же на изображениях, опять же, нет ни намека... хоть Чаша и Меч изображены достаточно подробно, — он подхватил книгу и протянул Клэри. — Смотри. Похоже на Меч, что ты видела у Джонатана?  
Даже беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы признать: художник выполнил свою задачу на отлично. И эфес, и изгиб рукояти, и надпись на лезвии — это совершенно точно был Меч, который Клэри видела в руках брата.  
— Ты прав.  
— Я поищу какие-нибудь зацепки в тех книгах, что привез Алек, — забирая фолиант у Клэри, пробормотал Саймон. — Может быть, найду что-нибудь новое.  
— Как Джонатан нашел чашу? — стоило другу отойти, Клэри снова повернулась к Алеку. С удивлением заметив, что тот стал как-то странно бледен.   
— Хранительницу Чаши отравили каким-то странным ядом, а когда она отдала ему артефакт — перерезали горло, — хрипло отозвался Алек. На его лице, выступили крупные капли пота. — Магнус пообещал выяснить, что это за яд, и... — он пошатнулся и закашлялся, — ...свяжется с нами, — его снова сотряс приступ кашля. — Дьявол!  
— Алек? — Джейс поднялся на ноги и обернулся к другу. — Ты в порядке?  
Тот покачал головой:  
— Странное чувство, — Алек потер шею. — Тут как-то жарко...  
— Ты слишком бледный, — настороженно заметила Клэри, так же поднимаясь с места.  
— Правда? — фыркнул Алек, а в следующее мгновение рухнул на пол.  
— Алек! — Джейс метнулся к нему стрелой. — Алек? — легкую пощечину, сменила более сильная, но тот остался без сознания. — Алек!   
— Его рука, — Клэри остановилась в шаге от них. — Подними рукав!  
Джейс дернул мягкую ткань футболки и замер. Маленькая царапина, оставленная молнией Джонатана, набухла и теперь выступала над кожей некрасивой бурой линией, от которой, словно нити паутины, разрастались черные линии, уже охватившие плечо. Рана источала ощутимый даже на расстоянии жар, а стоило Джейсу аккуратно надавить на ранение — на поверхности показались капли гноя, смешанные с кровью.  
— Что за чертовщина? — держась в стороне, пробормотал Саймон.  
— Нужно его перенести, — Джейс осторожно подхватил Алека под руки. — Саймон, помоги мне.  
— Джейс, его лучше не трогать, — осторожно заметила Клэри.  
— Я не оставлю его на полу! — яростно отозвался тот, и девушка отступила.  
— Хорошо. Я позвоню Люку, попробую найти кого-то, кто сможет помочь.  
Вместо ответа Джейс благодарно кивнул.

  
Алек метался по постели. Изредка с его губ срывались тихие стоны, дыхание то тяжелело, то затихало, а пальцы то и дело сжимали тонкую простынь, создавая впечатление, что происходящее — не более чем страшный сон. Вот только черное пятно, медленно расползающееся от его руки, тут же разрушало эту иллюзию. На болезненно белой коже, усыпанной бисеринками пота, вздувались черными упругими нитями пораженные ядом сосуды.   
Джейс осторожно приподнял салфетку с антисептиком, какие использовал для зараженных ран всегда, и невольно скривился: рана выглядела еще хуже. На месте ровного следа появились язвы, сочащиеся сукровицей и гноем, источавшим неприятный, тошнотворный запах. Споро сменив повязку, Вейланд смочил чистое полотенце и аккуратно устроил его на лбу Алека. Почувствовав приятный холод сквозь марево лихорадки, тот задышал спокойнее.  
Солнце, с трудом пробивавшиеся сквозь щели между закрытыми занавесками, стало клониться к закату, когда Джейс все-таки заставил себя оставить Алека одного. Устало потирая лоб, он медленно спустил на первый этаж.  
— Клэри, Люк не...  
— Тише! — зашипела на него девушка.  
Вскинув голову, он понял почему. Саймон уснул на диване, уронив на грудь очередной фолиант. И хотя распахнутый рот, и разбросанные в стороны конечности, всячески располагали к агрессивным шуткам, Джейс молчал, пока Клэри аккуратно накрыла друга пледом и осторожно стянула с его носа очки. Убедившись, что сон Льюиса по-прежнему крепок, она жестом позвала Джейса на кухню.  
— Извини. Саймон только уснул, — тихо проговорила Клэри, сев за стол. — Он не спал почти два дня, ему нужна передышка.  
— Нам всем она нужна, — согласился Джейс. — И тебе тоже.  
Она покачала головой:  
— Не могу. Я уснула, а спустя два часа проснулась от кошмара, — она с трудом подавила зевок. — Посплю, когда все закончится.  
Клэри подперла рукой голову и сонно моргнула. Весь ее вид: растянутая кофта, то и дело сползавшая с хрупких плеч, простые спортивные брюки, кое-как собранные волосы — казалось, лишь придавал какого-то абсурдного очарования и теплоты, вызывая у Джейса щемящую нежность и трепет. Она была прекрасна. Полусонная, измученная, мягкая, простая — сердце бешено забилось в груди при одной мысли, что в этот раз они могут не справиться. Что именно этот день — тот самый день, когда умрет очередная Истребительница. Джейс сжал кулаки. Нет, он постарается сделать все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось.  
— Прости, — вдруг сорвалось у него с языка.  
Девушка сонно нахмурилась:  
— Что?  
— За Саймона, — торопливо добавил Джейс, вдруг осознав, что так и не извинился за историю с вампиршей. — Я был не прав. Я не имел права подставлять его под удар, даже если мои намерения были благими.  
Клэри внимательно рассматривала его — Джейс подавил желание откинуть с лица волосы и убедиться, что на одежде нет нелепых пятен.  
— Я принимаю извинения.  
Он облегченно вздохнул.  
— Так... Люк звонил?  
— Около часа назад, — кивнула Клэри. — Сказал, что передал Магнусу наше сообщение, но не знает, как быстро тот его получит. Все-таки Спиральный Лабиринт — это иное измерение, время там бежит иначе.  
— Я благодарен даже за иллюзию помощи, — устало отозвался Джейс, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Алек стабилен? — осторожно уточнила она.  
— Пока да, — он потер переносицу. — Но я не уверен, что это продлится долго.  
Легко распознав отчаяние в его голосе, Клэри отвела глаза. Алек ей не нравился. Он появился из ниоткуда и вдруг сразу произнес вслух то, что она сама боялась признать даже в мыслях. Иногда она действительно была готова все бросить. Уйти. Сбежать. Спрятаться в обычном, привычном мире, ходить на занятия, влюбится, выйти замуж... И мысль о том, что кто-то погибнет из-за того, что она откажется исполнять возложенный на нее долг, ни капли не пугала. Порой, бросаясь на очередного вампира, Клэри ловила себя на глупом желании поддаться, позволить демону вонзить клыки в свою шею и умереть. Вот так. Просто. И не будет никакого предназначения. Никакой боли. Никакой тоски по тому, как могло бы быть. Только покой.  
Джейс неловко сжал ее ладонь в своей руке, невольно заставив эти мысли исчезнуть. Он всегда так делал. Стоило Клэри увязнуть в сомнениях и отчаянии — одного прикосновения хватало, чтобы вернуться назад.  
— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил он, грея ее руки в своих.  
— Нет, — в кои-то веки честно и спокойно ответила Клэри. — Я не в порядке.   
Он принялся выписывать круги на ее ладони, и приятное тепло скользнуло вверх до шеи. Клэри ждала. Чего угодно. Что Джейс продвинется дальше. Опустит руки на ее бедра, огладит шею, потянется к губам. Но не тихого, на грани слышимости шепота.  
— Ты ведь меня не простишь, так? По-настоящему?  
В его глазах было столько боли. Она клубилась в глубине радужки, откидывала тени на веки, делала кожу бледной, а взгляд — усталым и печальным. Клэри хотела бы соврать. В конце концов, она делала это не раз. Она могла бы сделать это еще раз. Спрятаться. Разбить Джейсу сердце. А потом тихо плакать в подушку, как одна из глупых героинь еще одного глупого любовного романа. Но не стала.  
— Я давно простила.  
Джейс замер. Сомнение, растерянность, надежда — он боялся позволить себе поверить в услышанное, а Клэри... ей надоело искать причины, почему у них все разваливалось. Так что она подалась вперед и поцеловала его.  
Такое знакомое чувство — восторг, удовольствие, почти абсурдное, глупое счастье — затопило ее с головы до ног. Джейс замер лишь на мгновение — и тут же подался вперед, отвечая. Руки скользнули по ее лицу, огладили скулы и зарылись в волосы, а губы — горячие, нежные, жадные — жгли кожу. Он держал ее словно сокровище. Словно не верил, что ему позволено, а Клэри тонула в безграничном ощущении защищенности. Она и сама не заметила, как оказалась у него на коленях, запустив руки под футболку. Казалось, это было так давно — их первый поцелуй. Сейчас все было иначе. Ярче. Правильней.   
Поцелуй, толчок бедер навстречу друг другу — свидетельство возбуждения Джейса отчетливо ощущалось даже сквозь слои одежды. Еще поцелуй — по телу пробежали волны сладкой дрожи, а в паху скапливалось тепло удовольствия. Поцелуй — Джейс осторожно сжал ее грудь, вызвав приглушенный стон. Поцелуй — она выгнулась, чтобы прижаться к нему ближе. Поцелуй, прикосновение, стон, разделенное на двоих дыхание...  
— Клэри? — донесся сонный голос Саймона из гостиной.  
Они оторвались друг от друга, но не отстранились. Прижавшись лбами, они жадно дышали друг другом, глупо улыбаясь, словно пара подростков.  
— Он точно твой друг? — хрипло выдохнул Джейс.  
— Иногда я жалею об этом, — с улыбкой отозвалась Клэри, оставив на его щеке еще один поцелуй, прежде чем подняться на ноги. — Саймон, мы на кухне!  
— Кто-то стучит в дверь! — Льюис замер в дверном проеме.  
Джейс тут же сорвался с места, на ходу прихватив оставленный на всякий случай меч. Клэри последовала за ним, быстро зарядила переданный Саймоном арбалет и вскинула тот к плечу, приготовившись стрелять. Стук повторился. Джейс медленно подошел к двери и медленно повернул ручку, приоткрывая ту всего на дюйм, чтобы выглянуть наружу.   
— Магнус! — воскликнул он, увидев мага на пороге.  
— Привет, блондинчик, — тот шагнул внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения. Черная накидка с капюшоном окутывала его с головы до ног. — Люк сказал, вы меня искали?  
— Алек отравлен, — ответила вместо Джейса Клэри.  
— Теперь понятно, почему он не отвечал на мои предложения поужинать, — пробормотал Магнус себе под нос. — Где он?  
— Наверху, я... — Джейс отставил меч, собираясь проводить его, но был остановлен взмахом руки.  
— Я найду. Сомневаюсь, что в этом домике много комнат, — язвительно протянул Магнус. — Лучше займитесь поиском третьего Орудия смерти.  
— Но Алек...  
— Александр будет в порядке, — снова перебил его маг. — Я о нем позабочусь.

  
Из архива Совета Наблюдателей:  
 _«... настоящим письмом подтверждаю, что Изабель София Лайтвуд, инициированная Истребительницей 26 октября 19** года, пала в сражении 06 августа 19** года, после передачи Чаши Смерти в руки магов Спирального Лабиринта. Пользуясь правом № 3 кодекса Наблюдателя, прошу освободить меня от назначенных обязанностей...»_  


  
Он плавал во тьме.   
Она звала его. Манила. Грела. Боль едва ощущалась — плечо онемело, а любое движение давалось с трудом. Он пытался открыть глаза, но ничего не увидел. Попытался закричать, но не издал и звука. Попробовал прислушаться, но вокруг царила пугающая тишина.  
И он смирился. Перестал бороться. Позволил себе утонуть в черноте, в неизвестности. Тело тут же стало легким, как перышко, единственным, тянущим к земле чувством была ноющая боль в плече, сменившая паралич.  
Он был уверен, что умирает. Или умер. На самом деле, это не так уж и важно. И не так уж плохо. Порой ему казалось, что он мертв уже года. Десятилетия, а все, что было до сих пор, до этой тьмы — не более чем иллюзия. Фантазия, порожденная его душой, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким. Хотя странно, что в этой фантастичной реальности он так одинок.   
Вдруг что-то изменилось. Боль в руке вспыхнула с новой силой. Обжигающая слепящая, она захватила его целиком — от кончиков пальцев до корней волос, волнами прокатывалась по телу, нарастая, словно прибой во время шторма. Вдох причинял только страдания — каждый вздох царапал горло наждачной бумагой, а голова раскалывалась, как от удара молота. А потом он услышал собственные стоны. Тихие, болезненные, хриплые. Так звучат умирающие.   
Не успел он это осознать, как услышал еще кого-то. Неизвестный звал его — мелодичный, приятный баритон прорывался сквозь окружающую тьму, манил, притягивал, очаровывал, окутывал, словно мягким одеялом. Но стоило ему податься на прекрасный голос — боль вновь пронеслась вдоль позвоночника, придавив его к земле. Незнакомца это не остановило — казалось, он зазвучал лишь уверенней, мелодия, создаваемая им, стала громче, плавнее, нежнее. Каждая нота наполнилась солнцем, теплом и чем-то еще — сладким, искристым и немного пряным.   
Он снова устремился вперед, толкаясь, двигаясь навстречу сияющему, прекрасному нечто, что так требовательно звало его к себе, и боль вдруг исчезла, оставив после себя удивление и приятную усталость. Тяжесть, мешавшая шевелиться, растворилась, и он понял, что может очнуться.  
— Александр? Ну же, дорогой. Невежливо заставлять парня ждать, — с легкой смешинкой проговорил голос.  
И Алек открыл глаза.  


  
В комнате был легкий полумрак — тусклый свет лампы отражался откуда-то справа и заставлял Алека неловко щуриться. Голова гудела, кровь стучала в висках, а горло першило. Не успел он выдавить из себя и слова, как губ коснулся стакан с водой. Пары глотков оказалось достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя гораздо лучше.  
— С возвращением, Александр, — мягко поприветствовал его Бейн, убирая стакан.  
— Магнус? — удивился Алек, приподнимаясь в постели. — Что ты?.. Как...  
— Ты не отвечал на мои письма, — он кивнул на кусочки пергамента с опаленными краями, сложенные аккуратной стопкой на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. — Я беспокоился.  
— О, прости, — смущенно отозвался Лайтвуд.   
— Ерунда. Я подоспел вовремя — ты почти ускользнул за грань, — Магнус улыбнулся.  
— Я это чувствовал, — задумчиво пробормотал Алек.  
На мгновение повисла неловкая тишина, которую Магнус безжалостно разрушил:  
— Давай убедимся, что заражение остановилось, — он потянулся к повязке, которая плотно охватывала плечо Алека, и аккуратно потянул ее вниз.   
На обнажившейся коже бледнела белая нить шрама.  
— Невероятно, — прошептал Алек.  
— Благодарю, — отозвался Магнус, поворачиваясь, и его лицо тут же оказалось в преступной близости от Алека.  
Его глаза сверкали. Ничего необычного, но Алек почему-то не мог отвести от него взгляд. Магнус не походил ни на кого — яркий, громкий, откровенный — он безжалостно нарушал границы личного пространства, отпускал пошлые намеки и делал комплименты, даже не замечая, как сильно это влияло на окружающих. Особенно на Алека. Особенно сейчас.  
Сердце сжалось в груди, дыхание перехватило, когда до него донесся запах Магнуса — нотки сандала с легкой горечью какао и алкоголя. А маг все не отстранялся, как будто искал что-то в его лице.  
— Ты должен быть осторожен, Александр, — наконец, прошептал Магнус. — Я могу и не успеть.  
— Смерть не входит в мои планы, — собравшись с мыслями, отозвался тот.  
— Хорошо, — Магнус убрал ненужную теперь повязку в сторону и скользнул кончиками пальцев по шраму. — Я хотел пригласить тебя на кофе.  
— Кофе?  
— Или чай. Или что-то покрепче. Когда ты не будешь занят предполагаемым апокалипсисом, конечно, — торопливо добавил Бейн.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Алек.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Магнус в ответ.  
— Я могу встать? — нерешительно уточнил Лайтвуд.  
— Эм, да, конечно, — Магнус поднялся, освобождая место. — Только не торопись.  
Алек едва успел сесть и спустить ноги на пол, как окно в спальне разлетелось вдребезги и в комнате появился высокий парень с коротко стриженными, отдающими в рыжий волосами.  
— Фух! Прошу прощения! У меня здесь дело! — широко улыбаясь, тот отряхнулся от осколков.  
— Джонатан! — Магнус взмахнул руками — красное пламя вспыхнуло на кончиках его пальцев.  
Алек огляделся по сторонам в поисках оружия, но поблизости не оказалось, ничего подходящего, так что он торопливо поднялся на ноги — ослабленный ядом организм тут же отомстил ему за спешку головокружением и дрожью — и сжал кулаки. Магический огонь сорвался с рук Магнуса и ударил в Джонатана, откинув того к стене, но не причинив сильного вреда. По лестнице раздались шаги.  
— Алек? Магнус?  
— Джейс, здесь Джонатан! — прокричал Алек.  
Тот кинулся на помощь, но дверь с шумом захлопнулась прямо перед его носом засветившись синим. Убедившись, что им никто не помешает, Джонатан — а это было его рук дело — поднялся на руки и метнулся вперед, сбивая Алека с ног.   
— Алек! — Магнус отвлекся на его падение и тут же оказался прижатым к стене сильной рукой, сжимавший его за горло.  
Искры торопливо сплетенного заклинания погасли, и он вцепился в держащую его руку.  
— К сожалению, ссора с Асмодеем не входит в мои планы, — практически шипя, проговорил Джонатан, чьи глаза затопил глянцевый черный цвет. — Так что с тобой мы поговорим в следующий раз, маг, — он с силой приложил Магнуса о стену, а когда тот потерял сознание, отбросил его в сторону, словно игрушку. — А вот с тобой, Лайтвуд, — он схватил Алека за грудки одной рукой, другой создавая портал, — нам предстоит долгий разговор.

  
— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал Джейс, с тревогой ходя из стороны в сторону, пока Клэри помогла только-только пришедшему в себя Магнусу сесть. — Зачем ему Алек? Я думал, он будет охотится за Клэри!  
— Учитывая все, что нам известно, это наверняка связано с Орудиями смерти, — Клэри передала Магнусу лед, завернутый в полотенце.  
— Но что Алек может знать такого, чего еще не знает Джонатан? — продолжил ее мысль Магнус.   
— Он рассказал нам все, что знал, — пожал плечами Джейс.  
— Или не все, — вдруг проговорил Саймон, изумленно глядя в книгу, которую изучал все это время.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнила Клэри.  
— Смотрите, — Льюис подхватил фолиант и опустил его на стол перед девушкой, разворачивая страницы так, чтобы всем было видно. — Это одна из книг Алека. В основном, легенда об Орудиях ничем не отличается от других вариантов, только иллюстрацией побольше, — Саймон ткнул пальцем в изображение человека, сжимающего Чашу и Меч. — Видите? На груди?  
Клэри прищурилась, разглядывая картинку.  
— Вот черт.  


  
Из дневника Наблюдателя.  
 _«... Пахло там мерзко. Если бы не стройка, маловероятно, что мы бы вообще когда-нибудь нашли это захоронение — слишком отдаленно находится, вдобавок данных о существовании там каких-либо кладбищ, церквей или просто могил нет, так что кто бы это не сделал — он постарался на славу. Мы с Изабель насчитали двадцать скелетов. Большинство были аккуратно уложены, лишь двое прислонены к стене — наверняка эта парочка умерла последней. Между ними стоял саркофаг с одним единственным знаком — ромб с изогнутыми „рогами“ сверху. Я до последнего не верил, что эта правда, но стоило открыть саркофаг — иные доказательства стали излишни. Орудия Смерти. Никогда не думал, что смогу держать артефакты подобной силы в своих руках. Изображения Чаши и Меча оказались как никогда точны, а вот „Зеркало“ оказалось с сюрпризом. Ярко-красный камень — скорее всего рубин, не уверен, — причудливо подвешенный на золотой цепи определенно не то, что ожидаешь увидеть...»_  


  
Алек пришел в себя рывком. Незнакомое помещение — ни окон, ни мебели, кроме стула, к которому он сам был привязан. Он попытался распутать узлы, но те затянулись лишь сильнее. Попытка расслабить руки и вытащить сквозь петли тоже не увенчалась успехом, но Алек продолжил пытаться, пока не послышались шаги.  
Джонатан выглядел так же, как и во время похищения — простые темные джинсы, футболка, куртка. Словно обычный человек, каких в Нью-Йорке сотни. Лишь тьма, периодически затапливавшая его взор, могла бы выделить его из толпы.  
— Итак, Алек, — он подошел ближе. — Мы не знакомы лично, так что позволь представиться: Джонатан Моргенштерн, — он картинно развел руки, легко поклонившись. — Признаться, я не думал, что ты доставишь мне столько сложностей. Должен признать, ты великолепно справился: если бы не Ходж, продавшийся отцу с потрохами, мы вряд ли когда-нибудь нашли бы Чашу и Меч, но вот вопрос, — он наклонился к Алеку, — где Зеркало?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — не моргнув глазом, отозвался тот.  
Моргенштерн криво усмехнулся:  
— О. Алек, — он грубо схватил его за волосы. — Нехорошо начинать новое знакомство со лжи.  
— Мы не находили Зеркало, — упрямо повторил Лайтвуд.  
— Неплохо, — протянул Джонатан. — Я почти поверил. Вот только, знаешь, что? — он подался вперед и прошептал. — Ходж был не единственной крысой среди Наблюдателей. Я знаю, что вы с сестрой нашли все Орудия. Одно отдали магам, другое Безмолвным, а Зеркало собирались доставить в Англию для изучения. Конечно, когда твоя сестренка погибла, пряча Чашу, планы не изменились, вот только зеркальце, которое ты прислал Совету, — он вытащил из внутреннего кармана упомянутое зеркало в золоченой рамке, — простая безделушка! — он с силой бросил его на пол, отчего то разлетелось на куски. — Так что я повторю свой вопрос и надеюсь услышать правильный ответ: где Зеркало?  
— У тебя в заднице, — спокойно отозвался Алек, не сводя со своего похитителя пристального взгляда.  
Джонатан тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ты вообще знаешь, кто я?   
— Неудачный эксперимент безумца, — быстро ответил Алек, наблюдая, как тот стянул куртку и неторопливо вернулся обратно.  
— О, нет, я как раз таки удачный эксперимент, — возразил Джонатан, чьи глаза снова заволокла тьма, а пальцы вдруг исказились, превратившись в острые черные когти.  
Он протянул руку и сжал подбородок Алека. Его прикосновение обжигало, резкая боль прошила Алека буквально до костей, а затем в воздухе разлился запах паленой плоти. Алек не пытался сдержаться — он кричал, чувствуя, как острые когти вспарывали свежие ожоги.  
— М-м-м, — Джонатан убрал руки и неторопливо слизнул оставшиеся на когтях капли крови. — Неплохо. Все еще не знаешь, где Зеркало?  
— По-прежнему в твоей заднице, — тяжело дыша отозвался Алек.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами тот. — Слышал, ты — лучник? — Моргенштерн зашел Алеку за спину. — Давай проверим, сколько костей у тебя в руке?..

  
Джейс сжал голову руками.  
— Все это время Зеркало висело у Алека на груди! Какого дьявола он молчал?  
— Так он мог быть уверен, что оно в безопасности, — попытался оправдать того Магнус. — Неплохой ход.  
— Паршивый ход! — яростно возразил Джейс. — Видимо, кто-то знал, что Алеку что-то известно, и теперь и Алек, и Зеркало в руках перерожденного демона-психопата!  
— Но Джонатан об этом не знает, — заметила Клэри. — Все, что нужно Алеку, — продержаться до тех пор, пока мы его не найдем.   
— И что потом? — уточнил Саймон.  
— Убьем Джонатана, — просто отозвалась Клэри. — Согласно легенде, Меч может убить, что угодно, верно? Все, что мне нужно, это добраться до него.  
— Там будет полно вампиров и демонов, — покачал головой Джейс.  
— Вампиры легко умирают, — фыркнул Магнус. — Готов взять их на себя.  
Джейс бросил на мага удивленный взгляд, но комментировать его неожиданно страстное желание помочь не стал.   
— Ладно. Тогда остается другая проблема: мы не знаем, где их искать.  
— Это тоже не проблема, — снова взял слово Магнус, поднимаясь на ноги, чуть сморщившись от боли в затылке. — Мне нужна карта города, что-нибудь из вещей Александра и свеча. А вы пока можете наточить мечи или чем вы там занимаетесь перед охотой.  


  
— Может показаться, что я тебя не уважаю, но это не так. В конце концов, меня тоже воспитывали как Наблюдателя, отец просто не мог позволить всем семейным знаниям и традициям умереть, даже не смотря на собственное изгнание, — Джонатан приволок в комнату еще один стул и, поставив его напротив Алека, с трудом соображающего от боли, сел. — Я знаю, как выглядит большинство Наблюдателей. Старые, обрюзгшие деды, мнящие себя борцами с демонами, когда единственное, что они победили — это пыль. Они боятся перемен, жестко затыкают любого, кто выскажется против, и не признают свои ошибки. Такие как я и ты — будущее Совета. Должны были им стать. Вот только меня это теперь не волнует, а ты слишком разочаровался, чтобы что-то менять.  
— Ты меня не знаешь, — с трудом выдавил из себя Алек.   
Кровь стекала из уголка его губ. Стекала по переломанным пальцам. Сочилась из следов когтей на щеке. Ранки пульсировали, зудели, делая боль ноющей, монотонной, коротко вспыхивающей при любой попытке пошевелиться, в том числе и говорить.  
— Может быть. Но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. В конце концов, моя младшая сестра тоже Истребительница, — Джонатан усмехнулся. — И похоже, очень скоро я тоже буду виноват в ее смерти.  
Алек промолчал. Нужно беречь силы. Теперь, когда пальцы сломаны, высвободить их из узлов и сложнее — из-за боли, и проще — теперь они гнуться в неположенных местах. Главное, сделать это незаметно. Он осторожно потянул правую руку.  
— Ну, мы отвлеклись, — Джонатан снова поднялся на ноги. — Думаю, ты достаточно отдохнул.  
— Господин? — раздался чей-то неловкий голос за спиной.  
— Что? — резко отозвался Джонатан.  
— Охранники на входе мертвы.  
Джонатан ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:  
— А вот и сестричка, — он посмотрел на Алека и с силой надавил на раны на щеке, заставляя те кровоточить с новой силой. — Извини, Алек. Пора встречать гостей.  


  
Как Магнус и обещал, спустя пять минут у них было место. Заброшенная церковь на берегу Гудзона, на Риверсайд-драйв. Джейс, конечно, не удержался от шуточек про заброшенные церкви, коих даже за бытность Клэри Истребительницей было слишком много. Благодаря порталу, они добрались туда максимально быстро.  
Церковь была огорожена — вокруг острых шпилей виднелись строительные леса, неподвижные крюки кранов и громоздкие чаши бульдозеров. Большая часть окон зияла черными дырами, но в паре все же виднелся тусклый свет. Окончательную уверенность в том, что они попали в нужное место, Клэри обрела, заметив пару вампиров, периодически появлявшихся на крыльце.  
— Можешь забросить нас внутрь? — повернулась она к Магнусу, брезгливо смотрящему под ноги.  
— Нет, — покачал головой он. — Максимум — крыльцо, я не знаком с внутренней планировкой, тем более что церковь наполовину разрушена, можем застрять в стене.  
— Вообще, крыльцо звучит отлично, — заметил Джейс, вытаскивая из-за пояса деревянный кол. — Мой левой, твой правый. Саймон, держись поближе к Магнусу.  
— Я — командный игрок! — покорно отозвался Льюис.  
— На счет «три», — Клэри переглянулась с Магнусом и Джейсом. — Раз, два, три...  
Они провались в портал и вышли из него точно напротив стражников, которые не успели даже пошевелиться, а колья уже пронзили их сердца. Удивление едва успело затронуть их лица, когда вампиры рассыпались в пыль.  
— Быстро, внутрь, — Джейс приоткрыл дверь, пропуская остальных вперед.  
Практически от самых дверей до алтаря тянулось два ряда местами разрушенных колонн, а пространство между ними пустовало. А вот на небольшом постаменте в алтарной части храма виднелись Чаша и Меч, будто специально оставленные без охраны.  
— Саймон, найди Алека, — тихо прошептала Клэри, передавая в руки другу кол. — Будь осторожен.

Тот молча кивнул и медленно шагнул вдоль стены, намереваясь воспользоваться плохой освещенностью этих развалин. В то время как остальные двинулись прямо к алтарю. До Меча оставалось всего пара метров, когда из святилища появился по меньшей мере десяток вампиров и несколько человекоподобных демонов с грубыми, как будто высеченными из камня мордами, с торчащими вперед закругленными бивнями и трехпалыми мощными руками. Клэри тут же потянула из заплечных ножен меч, Джейс схватился за кинжалы, а Магнус просто вскинул руки. Следом за этой толпой, перегородившей им путь к алтарю, появился Джонатан.  
— Клэри, — широко улыбнулся он. — Ты не вовремя, сестренка. Мне некогда.  
— Что, даже не поговоришь о нашем общем благе? — язвительно поинтересовалась та, внимательно следя за скалящейся нежитью.   
— О моих планах на этот мир и твоем месте в нем поговорим позже, — отозвался Джонатан.  
— А я надеялась на разговор по душам!  
Вместо ответа тот кисло ухмыльнулся и бросил своим приспешникам:  
— Этих двоих, — он махнул на Джейса и Магнуса, — убить, девчонку вырубить.   
Этой команды оказалось достаточно — вампиры и демоны ринулись вперед. Особо торопливые вспыхнули на месте — магический огонь Магнуса поджег их раньше, чем те успели ударить. А вот остальные, сообразив, что мага стоит держать подальше от вампиров, уступили дорогу демонам.   
Клэри резко ушла от одного вампира, с размаху снесла голову другому, оттолкнула третьего, а затем пошатнулась от резкого удара четвертого. Джейс оттянул на себя еще троих, пока Магнус вполне успешно занимался демонами — из троих один уже лежал на полу, исходя дымком, а двое то и дело падали от резких ударов магии. Стиснув рукоять оружия, Клэри встряхнула головой. Не время отвлекаться. Эфес Меча Истины блеснул за спинами вампиров. Это ее цель. Девушка ринулась вперед, по пути отсекая ближайшему вампиру руку. Тот закричал и упал на своего спутника, на время выведя того из игры. К Клэри шагнули еще двое — один успел вцепиться в ее руку, державшую оружие, второй попытался схватить другую, но получил два последовательных пинка по колену и паху, что позволило Клэри высвободится и отрубить головы и этой парочке, и тихо скулящему однорукому, и несчастному, которого этот вамп придавил.  
Выдохнув, она обернулась. Магнус бросал заклинания одно за другим, пока наконец не попал оставшемуся демону — его собратья уже лежали на полу — прямо в морду. Тот ужасно завопил, потерял ориентацию, а в следующее мгновение его добил, оказавшийся поблизости Джейс, которого продолжали теснить четыре вампира. Уверенная, что с ними ее помощники справятся, Клэри ринулась к Орудиям, все еще лежавшим на постаменте, но не успела коснуться рукояти Меча, как в дюйме от нее пролетела уже знакомая молния.  
— Не так быстро, — Джонатан оказался рядом, схватил Меч и ринулся в атаку.  
Клэри едва поспевала за резкими ударами. Удар, подсечка, отскок, блок. Джонатан двигался с невероятной скоростью. Улучшив момент, она пригнулась, пропуская клинок над собой, и с силой ударила того в солнечное сплетение. Ошеломление от боли было слишком коротким — Джонатан не выпустил Орудие из рук, лишь изумленно распахнул рот, а вот следующий его удар едва не лишил Клэри сознания. Она пошатнулась, встряхнула головой и приготовилась к новому витку сражения.  
— Дура, — зло выдохнул Джонатан, чуть ли не брызжа слюной. — Я переродился. Думаешь, отец позволил бы мне возродиться каким-то недоделком? Во мне течет кровь самой Лилит, ты со мной не справишься!  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — сплюнув кровь, заполнившую рот, отозвалась Клэри, снова вскидывая меч.  
Джонатан был готов — он будто предвидел каждый ее выпад, а те несколько раз, что ей все-таки удавалось его задеть, не причиняли тому никакого вреда, кроме мелких прорех на одежде. Когда очередная атака прошла впустую, Клэри бросила меч на пол и ринулась вперед с пустыми руками. Поначалу Джонатан даже не отвечал — видимо, был слишком удивлен ее уверенностью в своих силах, — и Клэри удалось отвесить ему пару весомых ударов по ногам и лицу, которые позволили ей схватить за руку, в которой он держал Меч Истины, и выбить тот из его хватки.   
Когда Меч покатился по полу, Джонатан разозлено схватил ее за горло и прижал к колонне, приподнимая над полом.  
— Какая же ты упрямая! — прошипел он ей в лицо. — Меня нельзя убить!  
Он сжимал шею Клэри слишком сильно — воздух практически не проникал в легкие, лицо покраснело, а попытки освободиться становились все слабее с каждой секундой.  
— Ты всего лишь человек!  
Странным образом эти слова вызвали в ней жуткий протест, желание царапаться и брыкаться, Клэри вскинула руку, попав Джонатану по подбородку — в стороны брызнули черные капли, и тот отпустил ее, отступив на пару шагов назад. Закашлявшись, Клэри упала на ноги и, увидев Меч всего в метре, потянулась за ним. Когда пальцы сомкнулись на золоченой рукояти, Джонатан кинулся к ней, и Клэри просто подняла меч вверх. Острое лезвие вонзилось ему прямо в подбородок, застряв в кости. Джонатан медленно, будто не веря в происходящее, упал на колени, а она поспешила вытащить клинок. Из раны и рта Джонатана рекой струилась вязкая темная, лишь отдаленно напоминающая кровь жидкость, а затем он упал на спину и затих.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Клэри скользнула взглядом по мертвому брату, не чувствуя ничего: ни боли, ни сожаления, ни печали. Только усталость.  
— Я не человек. Я — Истребительница. А ты — труп.  
За спиной раздались шаги — Клэри занесла меч.  
— Тихо-тихо! — вскинул руки Джейс. — Это я! — он болезненно поморщился, прислонившись к ближайшей колонне. — Ты в норме?  
— Да, — хрипло выдавила Клэри, все еще чувствуя, как саднило горло. — Магнус?  
— Я в норме, бисквитик, — отозвался тот, подходя к алтарю за Чашей.   
— Сильно ты его, — окинув взглядом тело Джонатана, пробормотал Джейс.  
— Он заслужил.  
— Эй, ребята? — раздался голос Саймона. — Мне тут нужна помощь!  
Оглянувшись, они увидели Саймона, аккуратно прислонившего израненного Алека к стене. Тот тяжело дышал и стонал, стоило Льюису неаккуратно задеть одну из ран.   
— Александр! — Магнус опустился на колени рядом с ним, водя над парнем руками. — Что болит сильнее всего?  
— Ребра, — тихо выдохнул тот. — И пальцы.  
— Зеркало у тебя? — присев рядом, уточнил Джейс.  
Алек медленно — насколько позволяли переломанные руки, потянул за золотую цепочку на шее, пока из-под ткани не показался красный камень.  
— Ну ты и плут, — покачал головой Вейланд. — Ты мог нам сказать.  
— Нет, не мог, — покачал головой Алек. — Прости.  
— Ты жив, а это значит, я это тебе припомню.  
— Мы все живы, — поправил его Саймон. — И спасли мир. Снова.  
— Точно, — невольно улыбнулась Клэри, тут же закашлявшись от боли.  
— Не знаю, как вы, смертные, — пробормотал Магнус, не отвлекаясь от исцеления Алека, — а мне надо выпить. Желательно виски. Возможно не только виски. И Александру тоже не помешает анестезия — бокальчик — другой.  
— Нет, нет, — Алек попытался подняться. — Я не пью.  
— Ну, ну, — улыбнулся Магнус, помогая тому удержаться на ногах. — Не сопротивляйся, Алек. Позволь о тебе позаботиться.  
Лайтвуд смущенно отвел взгляд и с поддержкой Магнуса медленно похромал к выходу, а Саймон потянулся за ними.   
— Что скажешь? — Джейс протянул Клэри руку, и та с удовольствием ухватилась за нее, позволяя их пальцам сплестись в плотный замок. — Может быть, сходим в бар?  
— Не сегодня, — с улыбкой отказалась Клэри, прижимаясь к нему боком. — Завтра? В семь вечера?  
— Я за тобой зайду.  


  
Из архива Совета Наблюдателей:  
 _«... настоящим уведомляю о том, что готов вернуться к должности Наблюдателя при Клариссе Моргенштерн, известной как Клэри Фрэй, инициированной Истребительницей 14 мая 19** года. Прошу обеспечить доставку необходимой литературы по адресу, указанному на конверте...»_


End file.
